


Short Changki stories

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Different AUs, Fluff, M/M, Short Stories, changki rise, each one will have different characters, maybe smut, separate stories, that's why I just tagged changki xD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: Short stories!





	1. Gudetama plushy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been inspired this weeks and I wrote one shots xD so I decided to write short stories and post them here ^^  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> And of course I appreciate your comments and kudos <3  
> Thank you for reading!!

It was one of those mornings where Changkyun woke up in a very good mood. He didn’t like going to school but the boy he liked, Kihyun, turned 16 that day and he bought a tiny present for him. His friends didn’t know anything about his helpless crush and they feared Kihyun because he had a serious expression on his face. The latter was mostly alone around school and everyone stayed away from him but Changkyun wanted to talk to him. Hyungwon always told them the same story about Kihyun punching Gunhee once he tried to get close to him. Changkyun knew it was true though he believed Gun did something to make him get mad; he didn’t think Kihyun would punch someone just because.

Changkyun had his earphones on when he went past the entrance gate so he jumped in surprise the moment Jooheon circled his shoulders, dragging him a little faster to the main door. “Changkyunnie!” his best friend yelled. “How are you? Did you study last night? I was really tired and I fell asleep” he kept on talking while walking by his side. “I think I’m gonna fail next week’s exams” he whined like a baby and Changkyun chuckled.

“Hi” the brunette greeted him first because it was too much information at once. “I’m fine” he started answering the questions one by one. “I stayed up all night studying but I don’t remember anything” he laughed. “I guess I’ll fail too” Jooheon shook his head.

“What a disaster... Hyungwon told me he couldn’t stay awake either and Minhyuk spent his time taking selcas...” Jooheon said. “Hoshi didn’t text me back so I’m sure he was sleeping and Gun-

“Were you talking about me?” Gunhee appeared out of nowhere, scaring Jooheon. “You are always such a coward” he laughed and Changkyun chuckled. “Changkyun-ah, what’s up with you? You seem happy today” he hugged Jooheon and Changkyun to start walking with them. He was shorter than the both of them and the brunette noticed he was tiptoeing.

“I guess the lack of sleep gives me energy” he lied, taking a slight glance at Kihyun the moment they entered their classroom. The black haired had his usual serious expression while he read a History book and Changkyun smiled toothlessly. He looked extremely gorgeous with the school uniform and he couldn’t wait to go there and talk. Changkyun had been waiting a long time for that and he wasn’t scared of Kihyun; he didn’t even care what his friends would say after he did it.

“You are weird” Gun interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. The three friends sat in their respective seats and waited for the others. Minhyuk took no time to arrive together with Hoshi - being a little hyper for their liking - and Hyungwon was the last one. He couldn’t even keep his eyes open; nothing new to them.

Their classes started once the professor entered the classroom and he started explaining the next project they had to make. It was their Technology class and their teacher always came up with a new idea. It was really interesting; Changkyun loved that subject because they could work in groups and they learned how to make their own tiny robots or different kind of machines. The new idea was to make a model of a house with real light and automatic doors - something pretty easy considering all the other projects they made - and he said they had to do it in pairs. Changkyun saw Kihyun sighing and he knew the latter didn’t have anyone to work. The professor let them choose their partner and Changkyun took the chance to finally approach Kihyun’s desk.

His friends couldn’t believe he decided to work with Kihyun. They were staring at him from afar while he walked closer and closer to the black haired, standing beside him when he reached his seat. “Hi” Changkyun shyly spoke, making his crush look up. “Would you like to work with me? I’m alone” he lied and Kihyun thought about it for a second before answering with a sly nod. A toothless grin was resting on his face and Changkyun took it as a sign to sit by his side. He had his things there with him and he took his notebook out to start planning something with his partner. Kihyun looked at him in curiosity but didn’t complain when Changkyun told him about his ideas for the project.

“Hey, Changkyun” Kihyun called him when they stayed in silence drawing houses. “Why do you want to work with me?” he asked and the brunette smiled at his companion.

“I don’t think you are scary” Changkyun said first. “And I want to be your friend... if you want to be my friend too” he added, panicking a bit at the frown he received. “Oh! I have something for you” he remembered about the present he bought. “Happy birthday!”he grinned widely and Kihyun’s jaw dropped in surprise. He hesitantly took the present and opened it, finding the small Gudetama plushy inside. Changkyun picked it because he thought it looked cute like Kihyun and, the moment he saw his smile, he knew it was worth it.

“Thank you” Kihyun carefully placed it inside his backpack. “And thank you for talking to me” the black haired kept on drawing with a toothless smile on his face, making Changkyun happy.

 

They became good friends after that and Changkyun never regretted his decision, even if his friends were all day long teasing him. It was a sunny, summer day when he decided it would be good to confess. They were sitting side by side on Kihyun’s house’s roof, playing a video game and Changkyun suddenly left the device on the hard surface. “What is it? Tired of losing?” Kihyun asked with a playful grin. He always said something bitchy at some point and the brunette loved it. He just chuckled and slapped Kihyun’s arm

“I have something to say” Changkyun wasn’t scared; not when the black haired seemed to like him back. He was pretty sure about it.

“I have something to say too” Kihyun interrupted him before he could speak another word. “You suck at playing video games” he added and they both laughed.

“Thank you, that’s really sweet of you” Changkyun rolled his eyes as a joke to then turn his body to Kihyun’s side. “I’ve been trying to say this for a while... I couldn’t find a right moment tho” he started. “Here I go” he took a deep breath.

“I like you” they said it at the same time and they stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. When the laughter dissipated, they stayed in silence with matching grins on their faces. “Oh, come on, just kiss me” Kihyun said in an annoyed tone of voice and Changkyun giggled before leaning in. They moved their lips softly against each other and the brunette’s hand held Kihyun’s face to keep him in place. The moment they parted, they both giggled, stealing another peck from each other. “You suck at kissing too” Kihyun said, making the other pout. “I’ll have to teach you” he added and Changkyun punched his arm slightly. Kihyun let himself go after a month of being with him and the brunette loved his real personality but there were some moments where he couldn’t figure out if he was just joking or telling the truth.

“It was my first kiss, what were you expecting?” Changkyun whined.

“I’m joking, dummy” Kihyun kissed his cheek. “But I can teach you if you want” he added and they started kissing again.

That day, they completely forgot they had to go to Gun’s house to watch some horror movies. The others didn’t stop calling them though they saw the missing calls a little too late because their cellphones were forgotten on Kihyun’s bed.


	2. Needles and threads

“Grandma, do you want me to help you back there?” Kihyun yelled, waiting for an answer. He moved his pink bangs aside and heard a low ‘no, sweetie’ in response. He knew the old woman didn’t want him to help her that much with her business but Kihyun didn’t mind; he had nothing to do in the afternoon. His grandmother had a haberdashery and she only hired one employee. Seulgi - the assistant - wasn’t a brilliant woman and she always had trouble in finding what the clients wanted. Kihyun couldn’t let that happen so he stayed every afternoon to help.

Kihyun did everything for his grandma but that wasn’t the only reason why he was there. Every week, his grandmother asked for more goods to re-fill her shelves and the glass counter. The pink haired waited anxiously for that moment because he got to see the handsome guy who brought all the products for them. Kihyun could tell he wasn’t very happy to do it and he was wondering if that was his actual job or if he was just helping his family like him. Maybe the brunette male only did it for his parents or maybe he needed a job and he didn’t find anything else. Kihyun was curious to know but he didn’t have the courage to start a conversation with him. They just greeted each other, exchanged money and goods, the handsome guy helped him take the boxes inside the shop and then left. But he would make sure everything was different that day.

“Kihyun, she needs a special kind of wool I can’t find” Seulgi whispered and the pink haired went to the shelves to look for it. He then placed the wool inside a bag and walked her to the cashier. “Thank you” Seulgi said after the woman left. “I don’t know how to survive without you” she added and Kihyun laughed.

“Don’t worry, I’m here to help” he replied, patting her back in a comforting manner.

“Oh, there’s the delivery man” Seulgi pointed at the door and Kihyun saw the handsome brunette getting out of the van he drove. He was wearing his usual black jeans with the company’s t-shirt and he had his usual tired expression. “Do you want me to go this time?” she asked and Kihyun shook his head.

“It’s fine, stay with the clients, I’m sure grandma won’t take long in returning” the pink haired combed his bangs a little and opened the door for him. “Hi again” he chuckled. “How many boxes?” he asked with a smile but the man didn’t smile back as usual. He was kind of pale and didn’t look good at all. “Hey, are you okay?” Kihyun waved his hand in front of his companion’s face.

“Hi” he finally spoke. “I’m sorry, I’m not feeling so well, I think my blood pressure lowered” he touched his forehead and Kihyun couldn’t help to drag him inside, letting him sit on a chair that was behind the counter.

“Wait here, I’ll bring you some salt” the pink haired ran to the tiny kitchen the place had and prepared some water with salt. Seulgi followed him when the last client left and she had a confused expression on her face.

“What happened?” she asked and his grandmother appeared from the deposit to ask the same question.

“His blood pressure is low, I’ll give him some salt” Kihyun explained and quickly returned to the front of the shop, leaving the two women alone. The pink haired smiled at the delivery man and handed him the glass of water. “I hope this works” he said and dragged another chair there to sit by his side. The handsome brunette drank from the glass and made a funny disgusted face. He looked like a kid having that reaction though Kihyun saw his color returning to his previously pale skin. “Better?” Kihyun placed his palm on his companion’s shoulder and saw him grinning toothlessly.

“Yes, thank you... um-

“Kihyun” the pink haired quickly told him. “Yoo Kihyun” he took the empty glass - he gave him just a little bit of salty water considering it wasn’t tasty at all and he didn’t need much to make him feel better - from the guy’s hand.

“Thanks, Kihyun-ssi” the male bowed slightly. “I’m sorry I caused you trouble” he apologized. “I don’t know why it happened... it’s not something usual” he assured and tried to get up from the chair but Kihyun didn’t let him.

“Stay for a while” he said. “It’s dangerous to drive with a low blood pressure” the shop owner warned. “What’s your name?” he asked shamelessly, pretending he wasn’t interested in him at all.

“Changkyun” he answered and Kihyun repeated the name in his mind. “I think there are 20 boxes” Changkyun remembered the question from earlier and decided to tell him.

“Okay, I’ll help you with them when you feel better” Kihyun grinned and, suddenly, his grandmother appeared with a cup of tea. He handed it to the startled brunette and touched his forehead to see if he was fine.

“Are you feeling better, sweetheart? Drink that, it’ll give you strength” she spoke in her soft tone of voice. She had a similar tone than Kihyun but feminine. “Kihyun, hurry up and check if he has a fever” she kept on fussing over Changkyun and the latter chuckled before shaking his head.

“I’m fine, halmeoni! Thank you” he politely said, bowing deeply.

“Don’t lower your head” the old woman ordered. “Drink that, Kihyun will help you if you need” she made Changkyun chuckle again and left them alone.

“I’m sorry about that... she’s a drama queen” Kihyun apologized. “If you don’t want tea, I can take it to the kitchen” he pointed at the cup in Changkyun’s hands.

“It’s okay, I’ll drink it because she’ll get mad if I don’t” the brunette said and they both laughed lightly. Kihyun’s grandmother was still there, staring at Changkyun and the pink haired knew he was right; he had to drink that tea, he had no choice.

After a few minutes of his grandmother not letting Changkyun go, they went outside to get those boxes. Once they were done, Kihyun paid for the products and stared at his companion with a tiny smile resting on his lips. “Get better, Changkyun-ssi” he greeted. “See you next time” he added.

“I’m really sorry about everything” Changkyun bowed for the thousand time that afternoon. “Thank you” he was still ashamed and it was really cute. Changkyun turned around after that, ready to leave. Kihyun watched him opening the van’s door but he suddenly stopped, walking back to his side. “Hey, Kihyun-ssi” Changkyun was blushing and he didn’t know the reason. “I” he paused, biting his lower lip before going on. “I was wondering if... if you” he paused again and Kihyun’s heart started racing. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” he asked and the pink haired got surprised. He wasn’t expecting that because Changkyun didn’t talk much when they met. Apparently, he was just shy. “I know it’s a bit weird but I’ve been trying to hold a conversation with you for more than two seconds and I couldn’t achieve it until today so I had the idea of asking you out to get to know you better and-” he was a blabbering mess so Kihyun decided to stop him.

“Relax” the pink haired giggled. “I’d love to go out with you” he replied and Changkyun smiled brighter than ever. “Save your phone number here, I’ll text you” he said and the brunette did as he was told.

That night, he texted Changkyun and they had their first date the next day. Kihyun learned a lot about Changkyun and he was right, the younger was helping his parents deliver products.


	3. Pretend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying??  
> I hope you like this ^^  
> Thank you for the support <3!

Kihyun was doubting for the first time in his life. Did he make a good decision? Was everything he did worth it? He was there, standing in front of the guy he always loved, about to kiss him for the first time so... why was he doubting so much? The other was handsome, funny... he had everything he wanted in a man but something was missing and he couldn’t figure out what. He started thinking about someone and that someone stayed in his mind while his crush’s lips moved against his own.

 _ _‘Come on, Yoo Kihyun, you loved him since high school and he’s kissing you now’__  he thought, trying to feel his heart racing though it wasn’t even reacting. His eyes weren’t closing, his lips weren’t moving and his heart beats were steady. Kihyun’s body stayed still and the other noticed, parting from the kiss immediately.

“What’s wrong?” the taller one asked, caressing his arms with a worried expression on his face. Kihyun couldn’t believe it, he tried so hard to be with him and now he didn’t want him. __‘Why am I like this?’__  his mind kept on asking unnecessary things while he thought about a good answer to tell his crush. __‘It’s not you, it’s all Changkyun’s fault’__  he laughed mentally but it was more bitter than anything. Kihyun worked so hard to get him, why couldn’t he kiss him and forget about everything else?

“I’m” he paused, recalling every silly plan he had and recalling the last silly plan which finally worked. A month ago, he had the brilliant idea of pretending to be someone else’s boyfriend to make his crush feel jealous. It worked perfectly because the other realized he had feelings for Kihyun. The bad thing was that he chose his best friend Changkyun to act as his fake boyfriend and the latter confessed to him the day before. Kihyun didn’t suspect anything till then because the slightly younger male didn’t show any signs of liking him. Kihyun wished to punch his face very hard; he was confused because of him. “I’m sorry, I think I’m in love with someone else” he told his crush the truth, what else could he do in that situation?

“You love Changkyun for real, don’t you?” the taller one asked and he nodded. Changkyun was with him since they were kids and Kihyun never thought he would fall in love with him. __‘Damn you, Kkukkung’__ he sighed. “Hey, it’s okay, go get him” the man in front of him lifted his chin up to look into his eyes and Kihyun smiled sadly at him.

“Aish, that damn kid” he whispered. “I’m truly sorry, I never thought I would fall for Changkyun, he was just helping me get you” he explained for the 2th time - he already told him about his silly plan moments ago because he already noticed there was something weird going on -.

“I know. It’s okay, I’m not mad at you” the taller one patted his back. “Go!” he encouraged and Kihyun left the place, quickly heading to Changkyun’s apartment.

 

 

Changkyun ate another spoon of ice cream while he cried his heart out. He was sitting on his couch, all wrapped up in a huge blanket, with the TV on for the sake of having another noise in his apartment. He didn’t like sweet stuff but he needed it at that moment. He couldn’t believe how stupid he was for helping Kihyunnie with his crush. He helped him with his crush and, when it finally worked, he confessed to him. “What wash I shinking?” he said with his mouth full of ice cream, trying his best to stop crying like a fool. Changkyun couldn’t stop himself the day before; Kihyun was too gorgeous and he just kissed him out of the blue to then confess how much he loved him all those years. He was supposed to be a supportive best friend but he couldn’t handle his feelings anymore. That was the reason of his deplorable state.

Changkyun heard the front door opening and he remembered he gave his friends a copy of his apartment’s key. He regretted it at that moment because he believed it was Kihyun but he got surprised when he saw Jooheon walking in his direction with a confused look on his face. “Wow, I wasn’t expecting this” the elder said, taking the ice cream away from him. “You don’t even like ice cream” Jooheon rolled his eyes.

“G-give it back!” Changkyun hiccuped while trying to reach for the ice cream. Jooheon quickly placed it on the coffee table and grabbed his wrists to stop him. “I need it” he whined, crying a bit harder.

“You look pitiful” his friend shook his head. “What happened to the strong Changkyun?” he asked and the younger managed to free himself. He then covered his whole face with the blanket and sniffed, hiding from the outside world.

“H-he’s g-gone” Changkyun answered the question anyway and felt Jooheon’s hand caressing his back in a comforting manner. “W-why do I l-love h-him? T-there are a l-lot of handsome m-men around the w-world” he talked in between his cries and hiccups.

“I don’t really know” Jooheon kept on moving his hand. “Maybe because you grew up with him and now he’s a gorgeous man and you couldn’t help to like him?” his friend said and it was the absolute truth.

“H-he’s s-so damn perfect” Changkyun cried harder, starting to worry Jooheon. “And I’m s-so d-damn imperfect” he said, letting his depressive state take over.

“Hey, hey” his friend hugged him. “Stop it” Jooheon shook him a little and made the blanket fall from his face, uncovering it. “No one is perfect, okay? Now get up and take a warm shower, you need to calm down” he forced Changkyun up, slowly pushing him to his bathroom and closing the door. The younger let the blanket fall on the floor and started showering. Kihyun wouldn’t leave his mind and he was wondering what would happen with their friendship. Changkyun officially ruined everything after his silly confession; he lost his lifetime friend.

He stayed ages under the hot water and he went out when his skin started to wrinkle. He wrapped a towel around his body - after completely drying it - and went to his bedroom to get dressed. He wore sweatpants and a black hoodie with nothing under it to then return to the living room. Changkyun almost had a heart attack when he found Jooheon with Kihyun there, chatting. The younger suddenly panicked. What would he say to Kihyun? Was he there to tell him everything about his new boyfriend? Before he could back off, his gorgeous crush turned around and saw him. Kihyun stood up, staring at him with determination in his eyes. “You are an asshole, did you know that, Im Changkyun?” he stepped closer and closer while speaking. “You helped me get the man that I wanted and, now that I have him, I don’t want him anymore” Kihyun grabbed the neck of his hoodie. “And you know why?” he asked, waiting for an answer. Changkyun shook his head, not sure if the situation he was living at that moment was real. “Because you made me fall for you! And I seriously want to punch your face right now” he growled in annoyance but Changkyun didn’t hear the last part.

He couldn’t believe Yoo Kihyun fell for him too. His smile appeared on his face for the first time that day and he kissed Kihyun on the lips, stopping him from talking. They didn’t take long to deepen the kiss, using their tongues, and Jooheon quickly left the apartment. “I’m leaving before you start undressing!” he yelled, locking the door behind him and making the couple part from the kiss to laugh.

“I’m sorry about yesterday” Changkyun apologized because he needed to. He acted like a coward after confessing and left Kihyun alone. “And I’m sorry for being a bad friend” he added and Kihyun punched his chest. “Ah! Don’t hit me!” he complained and the elder laughed evilly.

“You deserved it” Kihyun slowly lowered the zipper of his hoodie. “Are you trying to seduce me, Im Changkyun?” he asked in a whisper.

“Mm... maybe?” the younger played along, winking at his companion.

“Well, we could follow Jooheon’s advice” Kihyun pecked his lips sensually and slowly dragged him to the bedroom. “Whoa, what happened here?” he suddenly interrupted his sexy walk to look around the dormitory. It was extremely messy; the floor was full of used tissues, his blankets were falling from the bed and the clothes he wore the day before were on the floor too. “How long did you cry?” Kihyun asked.

“I think I’ve never cried that long in my entire life” Changkyun made the other chuckle.

“You are so sensitive sometimes” Kihyun dragged him back to the hallway. “Maybe we can stay here, no need to use the bed” he said and the younger giggled before feeling soft lips against his own.


	4. It feels good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my next story!  
> I took long because my internet didn't work D:  
> This is rated so if you don't want to read explicit sex back off xD  
> hahaha  
> Enjoy!

“You two should hurry up and do it already!” Minhyuk whispered while they were in their classroom. They started talking not to fall asleep and Kihyun hoped Mr. Hong wouldn’t scold them. Minhyuk didn’t have a soft voice and their Math teacher knew he loved talking. It was as if he couldn’t shut up but, at that moment, it was a good thing. “Don’t you think Changkyun might be bored of just kissing and kissing and kissing?” Minhyuk whispered once again, making Kihyun blush. His boyfriend, Im Changkyun, was sitting just a few meters away from them and he didn’t want him to hear their awkward conversation.

“We are too young, Minhyuk-ah” Kihyun said. “And we love each other, we can wait” he added. “Shit!” he cursed when Joshua Hong turned to look at them, narrowing his eyes at them playfully. Their professor didn’t use the traditional punishment techniques, he always came up with creative ones. The last time they talked in class, he made them do an awkward play in front of the entire class where they acted as numbers. Kihyun wished to hide somewhere every time his classmates reminded him of it. __‘So embarrassing’__  he thought and thanked the heavens Mr.Hong didn’t notice them this time. “Wait, I’ll send you a note” Kihyun grabbed his notebook, cutting a tiny piece of paper to write on it.

Kihyun: We’ve been talking about it but... we are really awkward and we end the conversation quickly... do you think that’s bad?

He passed the paper to Minhyuk and the latter rolled his eyes. “Pink pen? Seriously?” he asked and Kihyun raised his shoulders.

“I love pink, what’s wrong with it?” he shamelessly admitted, shutting up just in time before Professor Joshua turned around.

Minhyuk: I think you shouldn’t think about it that much and just do it! How long have you been together? 2 years already? I can assure you it’s awesome.

Kihyun: Blue pen, BORING!

            Okay, answering your previous questions, we’ve been together for a year and a half but we are 16... aren’t we too young? What if we regret it in the process?

Minhyuk took the paper and muffled his laughter.

Minhyuk: OMG! That would be really funny! Okay, I’m sorry, don’t glare at me. I’m 16 too and I’m not a virgin anymore, there’s nothing wrong with it!

Kihyun: You are not a virgin because you are a hoe! I’m not a hoe, I have dignity and my boyfriend respects me. Look at him, he’s a cutie pie <3

Minhyuk: I’m indeed a hoe but you wouldn’t be a hoe if you do it with your ‘cutie pie’. Think about it, he loves you a lot and, even if you broke up later, he wouldn’t say a single word about what happened because he’s waay too considerate.

Kihyun: Don’t say that, we’ll never break up. NEVER! -.-

Kihyun turned around, pretty much offended. How could Minhyuk say something like that? They loved each other too much to think about breaking up; he didn’t want to think about that.

Minhyuk: Okay, chill out man *rolls his eyes* (I know this is stupid because you are staring right back at me and it’s a little scary but whatever, I write it in case you didn’t see me rolling my eyes).

               Getting back to the previous conversation... just think about it! I can assure you it feels really good ;)

Kihyun: I saw you... your explanation was in vain. Let me ask you something, how many guys did you fuck?

Minhyuk: 3, why?

Kihyun: Were they big?

Minhyuk: What the hell? Why are you asking these weird questions? I don’t think they were too big, just average... I feel a little awkward telling you this...

Kihyun: Well, just because!

             Now that you answered... what would you do in my place?

Minhyuk: I would have sex with Changkyun if I were you, Yoo Kihyun! Why are you so weird, what do you mean with that?

Kihyun: Just for this time (and I really mean it, if you do it again I’ll take your eyes off), look under my cutie pie’s desk.

“What the hell are you talking abo-” Minhyuk shut up after doing what Kihyun told him to.

“Okay, enough! You saw what you needed to see” the younger covered his friend’s eyes to prevent him from staring at his boyfriend’s crotch for longer and Mr.Hong saw them.

“Minhyuk, Kihyun” he called their names, making them stop discussing. “Come here” he motioned with his index finger for them to go up front and they regretted it so much after Joshua made them dance in front of the whole classroom. Changkyun seemed to be embarrassed too, he was covering his face in shame while Hyungwon hit his arm repeatedly. Kihyun whispered ‘I’m sorry’ to him after sitting back and Changkyun told him it was okay. Minhyuk grabbed the forgotten paper and started writing again.

Minhyuk: Maybe it’s going to hurt a little... but you’ll like it even more with that big... thing.

Kihyun: If you aren’t right and it hurts a lot, I’m gonna punch you.

Minhyuk: What a violent behavior, Yoo Kihyun. If it hurts a lot we would be even because you made me dance in front of everyone!

Kihyun: Oh, how convenient, Lee Minhyuk...

             You made me act like a fucking number! We are even now! If it hurts, I’m authorized to punch you! Period.

Minhyuk: Fine, I don’t mind. I’m sure you’ll come to school with a smile on Monday.

Kihyun rolled his eyes, leaving the paper on his desk to then look at Changkyun. The latter was trying to solve the new exercise Professor Joshua wrote on the board and Kihyun was suddenly nervous. What if his boyfriend didn’t want to?

“Kihyun, come here and solve this” Joshua Hong pointed at the exercise and he wished to die there because he didn’t pay attention to the explanation, not even a second. __‘Damn it’__  he thought, walking slowly to the front while trying to figure out how to solve it inside his mind.

 

 

“Hey, baby” Changkyun called him while they did their homework back at Kihyun’s place. They were alone and the elder was nervous because he wanted to have sex but he didn’t know how to start it without Changkyun noticing his intentions.

“Yes, Kkungie” Kihyun smiled fondly at his boyfriend, trying not to show his nervousness. Changkyun knew him too well and he always found out everything he tried to do secretly. For their anniversary, Kihyun wanted to surprise the younger but he couldn’t do it because he already suspected everything. It was kind of frustrating but he loved how much Changkyun cared about him.

“What were you and Minhyuk talking about the other day? You seemed... ashamed?” there it was; Changkyun noticed. __‘Damn it’__  Kihyun thought and frowned to pretend he was confused.

“The other day? When? I don’t remember” the elder moved his black bangs from his forehead because he was starting to sweat a bit. Why was he like that? Changkyun wouldn’t laugh at him if he told him the truth but he seriously wanted their first time to be spontaneous; talking about it before would make things awkward. Changkyun stared at him, narrowing his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest and Kihyun chuckled. “What?” he asked, making his boyfriend smile playfully at him.

“You are so damn obvious” Changkyun poked the tip of his nose with his index finger in a cute manner.

“What are you saying?! I’m not obvious, I don’t know which conversation, I talk all day long with Minhyuk!” Kihyun was nervous, really nervous. His heart was pounding fast inside his chest and it fastened and fastened as his boyfriend narrowed his eyes again. “I’m serious!” he yelled, slapping Changkyun’s arm harshly to make him stop looking at him like that.

“If you say so” the younger chuckled. “I’m talking about the day Professor Joshua made you dance” he shivered visibly, making Kihyun wonder the reason.

“What was that? Why did you shiver?”

“I’m sorry, I remembered the way you danced” Changkyun answered and Kihyun punched him. “Ah, ah!” he whined, rubbing the sore spot with a pained face.

“We were talking about the play that’s coming, we didn’t know what to do and I became nervous... did you guys do it already?” Kihyun tried his best to lie though his boyfriend didn’t believe him.

“We have an idea with Jooheony but I don’t really know... Hyungwon has another idea and I think it’s sightly better considering we’d have to show it to everyone” Changkyun answered his question, even if his face showed he wasn’t convinced. “Why are you so nervous tho? What Professor Joshua makes you do is far worse than a simple play” he insisted and Kihyun sighed.

“I don’t know, Im Changkyun! Just drop it already” the black haired couldn’t take it anymore and his boyfriend frowned.

“Is it about sex, Ki?” Changkyun asked and Kihyun pressed his lips together in a thin line, avoiding eye contact. “Why don’t you talk to me? You know I hate it when you hide things from me” he went a little closer to Kihyun, sitting by his side on the bed to caress his back. The latter lifted his gaze to look apologetically at his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry! I’m just really embarrassed and... I want us to do it spontaneously, I don’t want to talk that much about it...” the elder confessed and Changkyun smiled toothlessly at him, pecking his lips right after. “Aish... why do you push me like this? I didn’t want to say anything” he whined and his boyfriend giggled, kissing him again but a little longer than before. Kihyun didn’t complain but he was dying to hear what the other had to say. Changkyun, however, didn’t stop kissing him. He circled his waist with his arms and slowly made him lay down on the bed. “What are you doing?” the elder asked in between their locked lips.

“I’m being spontaneous” Changkyun parted for a second. “Isn’t that what you want?” he asked and Kihyun grinned.

“You little shit” he said to then claim his boyfriend’s lips once again. Their notebooks were forgotten on the mattress and Changkyun unconsciously pushed them when he went on top of Kihyun to deepen the lip lock - supporting his weight with his arms not to crash Kihyun -. They both chuckled when they heard the books hitting the floor but kept on kissing using their tongues. They had been a lot of times in that position so it wasn’t something new to them. They also touched shyly sometimes but they got ashamed in the middle and went back to the usual kissing. Kihyun hoped it was different now that he told Changkyun he wanted to do it.

The younger moved, staying in between his legs when they felt the need to be closer. Kihyun could feel his boyfriend’s member hardening and his body temperature started increasing. Changkyun understood perfectly what he wanted and he would make sure nothing stopped them that time. If Minhyuk said it felt good, he would believe that and just do it.

Changkyun moved to kiss his neck after a few minutes and experimentally touched his hardening cock, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure. “Is this okay?” his boyfriend asked and Kihyun noticed his heavy breathing. The latter nodded and Changkyun went on with his ministrations, moving his hand softly. The elder felt him opening his jeans’ button after a while and warm fingers stroked his bare erection once it was freed from the cloth of his underwear. Kihyun moaned shyly; his face was heating up due to the stimulation and he tried not to think too much about the possibility of his parents returning home. He needed to relax and enjoy himself like Minhyuk told him to. Changkyun loved him and respected him a lot so he was sure he wouldn’t do something he didn’t want to.

The younger’s hand fastened its pace progressively and Kihyun couldn’t stop his gasps and moans from coming out of his lips. Changkyun’s lips moved from his neck to his collarbone to then bit it slightly. Kihyun loved what he was doing but he didn’t like the idea of staying still. He brushed his digits through Changkyun’s clothed torso to then touch his cock too. The younger breathed heavily against Kihyun’s collarbones, reacting at what he was doing. “Changkyun-ah” he called his boyfriend, suddenly feeling the need of taking his pants off. “Can we take this off?” he asked, impatiently tugging at Changkyun’s waist band.

“Yes, baby” the younger stopped his moves to finally fulfill Kihyun’s wishes. The latter did the same with Changkyun’s pants and underwear, taking the opportunity to leave him completely naked by freeing him from his t-shirt too. “Let me” Changkyun pecked his lips the moment he saw him taking his own remaining clothes off and stopped him, doing it himself instead.

“Come here and kiss me” Kihyun whispered, bringing his boyfriend closer from his chin. Their lips moved passionately and their members brushed together when Changkyun went back in between his parted legs. They moaned at the same time, not parting from the kiss. Kihyun’s hand stroked both hard cocks and they became a breathing mess. Their tongues played inside their hot caverns and they couldn’t get enough of each other. Kihyun didn’t know why they took so long to try it; Minhyuk was right, it was really good. Changkyun pinched his nipple lightly, making him part from the kiss to arch his back. His boyfriend gained a lot of confidence from that moment and started moving his hips to create friction while he kept on touching his nubs. Kihyun let go of their members to grab onto Changkyun’s grayish locks and kissed him harder, letting him know he was doing a good job.

Kihyun was very turned on at that moment and he decided it would be good to go on. He parted from the kiss, moaning one last time before stopping his boyfriend. “Do you want me to stop?” Changkyun asked, breathing heavily.

“What? Of course not” Kihyun rolled his eyes. “I” he paused, feeling suddenly embarrassed at the thought of demanding his boyfriend to prepare him. “I want you to... you know...” he paused again, blushing madly. Changkyun chuckled, pecking his lips lovingly to then open his drawer.

“Is it here?” he asked and the elder nodded, covering his face in embarrassment. Changkyun didn’t take long to find the lube and spread some around his long fingers. “Are you sure?” he spoke in a gentle tone of voice and Kihyun couldn’t help to kiss him again, tenderly this time.

“I’m sure” the black haired smiled toothlessly. “I love you” he added. “Oh, wait” he turned around, covering his face with his pillow in shame. “I think it will be easier this way” his voice was muffed by the fluffy item and he felt Changkyun moving on the bed to then part his butt cheeks with his soft hand. He circled his entrance before penetrating it with one of his lubed fingers and Kihyun gasped at the new intrusion. He turned his head to the side to breathe properly and Changkyun pecked his cheek, starting to go in and out of his hole.

“I love you too” the younger whispered in his ear while speeding up and he shivered violently in response. “Tell me if it hurts” his deep voice went straight to Kihyun’s groin, turning him on even more. Kihyun nodded, managing to process those words a little late. He tried to relax his muscles when Changkyun added a second finger though it stung and he started wondering if he would be able to endure it. __‘Be strong’__  he repeated in his mind. His boyfriend noticed the change in his moans and stroked his hard length to help him relax, achieving it pretty quickly. He felt really good after that and, with a curl of his fingers, Changkyun hit his prostate, making him see stars.

“Oh, fuck” Kihyun cursed under his breath. “Do that again” he demanded and the younger chuckled before trying to find his sensitive spot once more. He did it after a few tries and managed to hit it repeatedly, leaving the black haired panting and asking for more. The hand stroking his erection and the fingers penetrating his entrance were driving him insane and he didn’t know if he would last for long. “Kkung” he weakly called, even if he begun moving his hips backwards to feel more. “Please do it” he added and moaned the moment Changkyun pulled away. He felt his hole clenching around air and he couldn’t wait to have his boyfriend inside. Kihyun turned his head a bit to check on Changkyun and found him searching for a condom inside his pants pocket. “No need to use that” the elder said, sitting up to take the object away from his boyfriend’s hand.

“But... the sheets” Changkyun gave him his reason and he chuckled, opening the covers just in case.

“Done, now do it” Kihyun ordered and the younger noticed his impatience. He poured lube on his member and coated it well with his hands. The elder was about to turn around again but Changkyun didn’t let him, he just pushed him backwards slowly and made him land on his back. Kihyun took a deep breath when his boyfriend guided his hard cock to his awaiting entrance and closed his eyes tightly in pain when the head was in. __‘I’m gonna punch Minhyuk’__  he thought, biting his lower lip at the intense sting he felt. Changkyun was supporting his weight in his arms while going deeper and deeper until he was fully in. Kihyun tried his best to breathe properly but it was too much.

“Are you okay?” Changkyun whispered in his ear with that damn deep voice and he couldn’t help to moan - half in pain half in pleasure - and then nod. The younger parted to stare at his face and started pecking every part of it, claiming his lips lastly. They kissed passionately and Kihyun relaxed a little. Those gorgeous lips were distracting him from the pain and he got surprised when Changkyun finally moved, thrusting in a slow manner.

Kihyun thought he would die. He threw his head backwards and closed his eyes tightly at the feeling. It hurt but he endured it for a few minutes until Changkyun sped up, changing his opinion about sex. “Ah~” he moaned loud at a particularly hard thrust. His hands clenched around his boyfriends manly shoulders and he dug his nails on the skin. Changkyun didn’t seem to notice; he was too lost in pleasure to care. They moaned, gasped and breathed together as Changkyun moved his hips faster and harsher each second and Kihyun asked for more.

At some point their minds went blank and they didn’t care about anything else. It felt good; Kihyun was sure of that now that he tried it and he started moving his own pelvis to help his boyfriend. The latter squeezed his thighs to then grab them and place them on his shoulders. Kihyun’s eyes rolled back at that; the hard member went deeper into his entrance and his fists clenched around the white sheets. Changkyun kept on going and the elder stroked his own member when he felt his orgasm nearing.

Their movements became erratic in the end and they both came together. Kihyun did it in between their sweaty bodies and Changkyun did it inside of him, making him have a more powerful orgasm at the feeling. The younger didn’t stop thrusting until they both released everything and he lowered Kihyun’s legs gently, placing them on top of the mattress. He then reached for tissues and slowly went out of his companion’s body, making sure to clean up everything before it reached the sheets. Kihyun just watched him, laying spent on his bed, unable to move a finger. He was very satisfied and he felt better than ever after sex. Minhyuk was right, he wouldn’t have to punch him.

“Are you okay?” Changkyun asked, a little worried about his lack of movement.

“Yes, Kkungie” Kihyun giggled, pecking his boyfriend’s lips lovingly. “You were such a good boy” he joked and the younger chuckled. “I love you” Kihyun caressed the grayish locks, thinking how lucky he was for having such a nice boyfriend. They were in love with each other and Kihyun didn’t want that to change; never.

“I love you too, Ki” Changkyun kissed him a little longer and grinned happily. “I’ll clean this up too” he looked for more tissues, cleaning their sticky upper bodies carefully. “You were right, we needed to be more spontaneous” he said, moving to land by Kihyun’s side. They were staring into each other’s eyes with love, caressing each other’s soft skin tenderly.

“I’m always right” Kihyun joked once more, leaning in as he couldn’t get enough of those swollen lips. They stayed in silence after that, just looking at each other. It was their own world and no one could break it- “Wait” Kihyun sat up. “Was that the front door?” he added and Changkyun sat up too.

“Kihyun! We are back!” a female voice echoed around the house, making them run to search for their clothes.

“Oh my fucking God! They think you are just my friend, they cannot find us naked on my bed!” Kihyun whispered, going crazy as he dressed himself up. They managed to be ready before his mother opened the door of his bedroom but the younger’s hair was a mess. __‘Damn it, why do I like touching his hair that much?’__  Kihyun thought while smiling at his mother. Their notebooks were back on the bed and everything was organized. The lube went back to the drawer but the condom was forgotten on top of the nightstand - Kihyun saw it and quickly grabbed it, leaving it inside his pocket -.

“What happened here?” the woman asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. “Were you fighting or something? Your hair looks messy, Changkyunnie” she looked around.

“We were practicing for our play and Changkyunnie moved around a lot” Kihyun lied and Changkyun nodded repeatedly in reassurance.

“If you say so...” the woman didn’t believe them and Kihyun knew he would have to tell her about his relationship soon. “Come out so you can have something to eat” she finally went out of the bedroom, leaving them alone once again.

“That was close” Kihyun whispered.

“Yeah” Changkyun was red like a tomato and he combed his hair. “I’m so ashamed right now” he admitted and the elder pecked his cheek.

“Don’t worry, she won’t say anything” Kihyun intertwined their fingers. “Let’s go eat!” he dragged him to the kitchen and they had a snack with Kihyun’s parents.

 

 

The day they returned to school, Minhyuk winked at Kihyun and he couldn’t help to smile. He had to admit his friend was right, it felt really good.

Minhyuk: What a nice aura you have today, Yoo Kihyun... was I right?

He received the piece of paper a second after their class started.

Kihyun: You were right, I won’t punch you. I guess I like big stuff ;) hahaha I’m sorry.

Minhyuk: Told ya!


	5. Parents for the day

“No, no, no” Kihyun shook his head when his friend Hyungwon asked him to take care of his daughter. “She’s too small and I don’t think Changkyun will appreciate to find a kid in our apartment when he gets back from work” the redhead explained his reasons. “Why can’t you hire a babysitter for her and Siwoo?” Kihyun asked and Hyungwon sighed.  
“Siwoo went to his first school camp” Hyungwon had a good reason but he didn’t know if he could say yes. His boyfriend was very awkward around people and they didn’t have experience with babies. Eunji was only one year old and she cried a lot according to Lucy - Hyungwon’s wife -. “Oh come on, Kihyun-ah! We need to have a date night once in a while and Lucy thought of you two to take care of her because she says you’d make very cute parents” Hyungwon begged and Kihyun gave up.  
“Fine, leave her here” he said, earning a bright smile from his friend. “I’m just warning you, Changkyunnie won’t be happy about it” he added and Hyungwon chuckled. “He’s been working 24/7 this week because he had to finish a huge design” Kihyun felt a little guilty for accepting because Changkyun didn’t sleep for more than an hour the night before.  
“Changkyunnie won’t be happy? He’s like an obedient puppy around you, I’m sure he’ll just shut up and take care of her” Hyungwon spoke and it was true, Changkyun complained a lot but he did everything in the end. “He can sleep if he’s tired though” the tall one checked on Eunji that was playing on the carpeted floor with some of her toys. “You can take care of her” he added and suddenly slapped the child’s hand very softly. “Yah, don’t eat that!” Hyungwon used his grandpa tone of voice and Kihyun muffled his laughter because it was hilarious. Eunji started crying and his father picked her up from the floor to pat her back gently. “Aigoo~” he repeated, trying to calm her down with his palm. “Go with uncle Kihyun” he handed the baby to Kihyun and she instantly relaxed. She loved Kihyun and Changkyun but they only saw her for a few hours on weekends, they never kept her an entire night.  
“Hi, Eunji~” Kihyun used a soft voice to talk to her and she wouldn’t stop staring at him with an amazed expression on her face. “She’s so cute” Kihyun pecked her cheek. “Do you want to stay with us tonight? We can watch cartoons and draw” he said and the baby smiled.  
“See? She loves you” Hyungwon’s way of convincing him was funny but Kihyun decided to just ignore him. “Okay, I’m gonna leave before Lucy murders me” he stood up and the redhead followed him to the door. “I left her bag there” he pointed at the couch. “Make sure to change her and feed her with the baby food I left you, not with those potato chips you eat as a snack” he made Kihyun roll his eyes at that because he wasn’t stupid. He just gave her one chip one afternoon but nothing more. Hyungwon wouldn’t stop bothering him though, he enjoyed that very much. “Oh and make sure she takes a bath too” he made Kihyun sigh.  
“I seriously have to do all those stuff? It’s your daughter, Chae Hyungwon. Why don’t you bathe her tomorrow night?” he asked but his friend greeted his baby, pecking her fat cheeks before locking the door behind him, leaving Kihyun alone there. “Aish, your father loves to tease uncle Kihyun, don’t you think?” the redhead smiled toothlessly at Eunji to then drag her back to the living room. He loved children but he didn’t know if it was a good idea to have her for a night. Changkyun and him weren’t experienced and, even if the girl loved them, they didn’t know if they would handle it for so long. Kihyun sat on the floor with her and started playing, making her laugh a lot. Eunji was a quiet baby and Kihyun wasn’t surprised. Hyungwon and Lucy were both lazy so their children were just like them. The redhead had a heart attack every time he went to their house; it was such a mess.  
Kihyun stayed there with Eunji, playing with her and enjoying the silence surrounding them. Eunji sometimes tried to tell him something by pointing at things or blurting out strange words Kihyun didn’t really understand but, aside from the eventual talk, the place was quiet. The redhead received a text from Changkyun at 6pm and he was glad to read good news. Apparently, the client loved his project and his company gave him a promotion for that. It was his dream to become a successful designer and he was slowly achieving it. Kihyun was worried about his health but he tried to be supportive and took care of him.  
The front door opened after thirty minutes and a tired looking Changkyun appeared at the living room’s entrance. Kihyun couldn’t help to chuckle at his shocked expression when Eunji called his name - she said Yun only because Changkyun was really hard to pronounce for her -. “Hey, Eunji-yah~” he said in a cute voice, trying to make it sound less deep and low. He then picked the baby up from the floor and she pecked his cheek as she usually did. “How pretty you are today” he tapped her nose with his index finger, making her laugh loudly. Changkyun laughed too and then left her on the carpeted surface once more. “What’s she doing here? Is Hyungwon-hyung busy?” he asked in a whisper, kissing Kihyun’s lips lovingly to then sit by his side. He left his briefcase on the coffee table that was against the room’s corner because Kihyun moved it aside to let Eunji play comfortably.  
“Hyungwon asked me to take care of her so they can have a date night” Kihyun explained, pecking Changkyun’s lips one more time. “I missed you” he whispered and Eunji stared at them in curiosity.  
“Me too, baby” Changkyun answered with a grin to then turn around to look at the child. “Where’s your brother, Eunji-yah~?” the designer asked, even if he knew Eunji wouldn’t answer his question.  
“Oh! I forgot to tell you, Siwoo is at his first school camp” Kihyun explained. “And she’ll be staying over for the night” the redhead saw his boyfriend whining a bit to then stand up.  
“Do we have to change her diapers? I suck at being a parent, Kihyunnie-hyung” Changkyun didn’t realized he said a bad word in front of Eunji so Kihyun covered her ears. “Oh God, I’m sorry” he apologized. “See? That’s what I’m talking about” he was such a drama queen.  
“You are good father, you just have to try” Kihyun told him to cheer him up. He knew the younger was tired because he’d been sleeping one or two hours a day lately but he was really cute with children, Kihyun knew that.  
“Okay, I’ll try my best for you and Eunji” Changkyun kissed his cheek before walking to the bedroom. “I’ll take a quick shower and I’ll be back!” he yelled.  
“Okay, love!” Kihyun yelled back and Eunji imitated him, making him giggle. She kept on screaming things, trying to talk to Changkyun from afar and the redhead found it so cute he couldn’t stop laughing.  
Once Changkyun was back - wearing his fluffy pajamas - Eunji threw her arms in his direction and he picked her up, sitting carefully on the floor not to make her fall. “Are you hungry, Eunji-yah?” he asked but the baby shook her head.  
“She was talking to you seconds ago” Kihyun said. “You should have seen her, it was so cute” he chuckled and Changkyun smiled. “Can you take care of her while I cook? We can feed her while we eat” he proposed and his boyfriend nodded. Kihyun stood up and started cutting meat on the kitchen’s island to watch the other two. He was scared Changkyun suddenly fell asleep on the carpet since he was so tired but he seemed to be trying hard to stay awake. The way he played with Eunji was priceless. Kihyun fell in love with him even more at those times. Changkyun thought he was a bad father but the redhead didn’t agree with that. He was actually planning to talk about having one of their own, hoping the younger would say yes to him. They both loved Hyungwon’s children and they were old enough to have kids.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t fall asleep” Changkyun took him out of his thoughts. “You can cook on the counter like you usually do” he added and Eunji threw one of her plushies to his face. Changkyun chuckled, throwing it back at her with no force, making it land right in front of her chubby legs.  
“It’s okay, I like watching you” Kihyun smiled at his boyfriend and kept on looking at the scene. He only turned around when he needed to use the stove and quickly finished making dinner. He put the table in a rush, knowing Eunji should be eating at that hour - or maybe earlier but he couldn’t turn back time - and saw Changkyun carrying her to the table. She started crying when she realized the designer wouldn’t play with her anymore but Kihyun managed to calm her down when he showed her the food. She was hungry and the redhead took a spoon to then make plane motions with it. Eunji laughed and clapped happily - her hands didn’t make any noise though it was really cute -. Changkyun clapped with her to encourage her to eat and Kihyun finally gave her a bite of baby food.  
“You look so much like a mom” his boyfriend said, earning a deadly glare from the elder. “What? It isn’t something bad” he added. “I love how soft you are around Hyungwon-hyung’s children” Changkyun made him smile with his last words but then Eunji spat food on his t-shirt and he gasped in surprise. “Ouch” the younger scrunched his nose. “No, Eunji-yah~! No spitting on uncle Kihyun’s t-shirt” he used his aegyo voice but it didn’t work this time and the baby started crying. “Oh, don’t cry please~” he begged, caressing Eunji’s back gently. “You have to eat, sweetie” Changkyun stood up because Eunji wouldn’t stop crying. “I can help you feed her” he whispered in his boyfriend’s ear and the latter didn’t know if it was a good idea.  
It was a good idea. Changkyun started making funny faces while standing by his side and Eunji couldn’t stop laughing. She at least stopped crying and Kihyun managed to make her pause her laughter to eat a little and then keep on laughing. She finished the whole bowl in a few minutes and ended up with an orange face - since it had carrot flavor -. Changkyun and Kihyun were satisfied with the results so they cleaned her up and started having dinner. The younger kept on making funny faces until Kihyun had the idea of giving her a toy.  
“What do you say if we bathe her after this?” Kihyun asked and Changkyun nodded.  
“I hate Hyungwon-hyung so much right now... I’m literally dying” his boyfriend whined. “I’m so sleepy”  
“I know, I told him but he didn’t listen” Kihyun caressed Changkyun’s back in a comforting manner. “You can go to sleep if you want to, I can take care of her until she falls asleep” he smiled tenderly.  
“Nah, I won’t leave you alone” Changkyun pecked his lips to then eat more.  
After they finished, Kihyun made Eunji burp like Hyungwon instructed him to and gave her to Changkyun so he could start changing her. They had the idea of taking of her diapers and putting her inside the bathtub after cleaning her. Kihyun knew Changkyun wouldn’t be able to change her so he listened carefully while doing the dishes. The younger was talking to Eunji like he usually did until he shut up and returned to the kitchen with a pale face.  
“I cannot do this, I think I’m gonna throw up” his boyfriend gagged. “Please help me” he begged and Kihyun chuckled, closing the water to follow Changkyun to the bedroom. Eunji was laying on their king sized bed with a towel under her and Kihyun understood what Changkyun told him seconds ago. The smell was terrible but he took courage and didn’t breathe while cleaning her up. The designer stayed by the door frame, covering his nose with his palm and only went closer when Kihyun was done.  
“You are such a pussy, Im Changkyun” the redhead whispered in his ear while dragging Eunji to the bathroom in his arms. The bathtub was ready and Kihyun checked on the water’s temperature before placing her carefully on the slippery surface. “Is it okay, Eunji-yah?” the elder spoke in a sweet voice and she nodded with a bright grin. “Well, you did something right” he joked, loving the way his boyfriend complained when he teased him.  
“I’m sorry, baby” Changkyun sat by his side on the floor.  
“It’s okay, I was just kidding” Kihyun pecked the younger’s nose to then start washing Eunji’s hair. They made a mess with water when Eunji started splashing it but they had a lot of fun and achieved their objective of bathing her. Even Changkyun seemed to be more awake after that and he offered himself to dry the bathroom. Kihyun went back to the bedroom to dress Eunji up and covered her in a blanket to then take her to the living room. He turned the TV on and searched for some cartoons.  
The baby stayed silent while watching television. She just turned around from time to time to say something Kihyun couldn’t understand and then laughed at some moments. Changkyun didn’t take long to join them, sitting by Eunji’s other side.  
Changkyun’s eyes started closing after 10 minutes of watching and Kihyun found him cute while he tried to stay awake. “I’ll go change, can you take care of her? I won’t take long” the elder whispered and Changkyun nodded with a toothless smile, picking Eunji up to place her on his lap. “I’ll be back in a second” Kihyun said and left them alone.  
While he changed into his pajamas, silence filled the apartment. He couldn’t hear Eunji’s attempts to talk anymore and he wondered if she fell asleep on Changkyun’s lap. The moment he went back to the living room, the sight that greeted him made his heart melt. His boyfriend was holding Eunji in his arms and they were both sleeping quietly. Changkyun laid back on the couch a bit and placed his legs on top of it to be comfortable and Kihyun didn’t have the heart to wake them up. He silently turned off the TV and took a few pictures to show Hyungwon and Lucy in the morning.  
When everything was organized, Kihyun headed to the bedroom to grab a blanket and cover Changkyun with it. He pecked his boyfriend’s forehead and went to sleep, hoping Eunji wouldn’t cry in the middle of the night because Changkyun was dead tired.

The next morning, Hyungwon arrived at 9am with Lucy because they had to pick Siwoo up from his school and Kihyun opened the door with a smile, quickly telling them to be quiet. He dragged the parents to the living room and showed him the cute scene of Changkyun and Eunji sleeping. He found it weird that the little girl didn’t wake up, not even once, but he was glad.  
Lucy almost screamed when she saw them and Hyungwon took his cellphone out to take pictures like Kihyun did the night before. “So cute!” Lucy whispered and the three of them watched them sleep for a few minutes until Hyungwon reminded his wife they needed to pick Siwoo up in a while. Lucy nodded and went closer to the couch, slowly lifting her daughter up and waking Changkyun in the process. “Hi” she greeted the sleepy male, making him smile slightly and wave his hand at them. Eunji woke up too and started crying until she saw her mother. Lucy had a gift to make her stop crying and Kihyun admired her. “Say bye to uncle Changkyun” she circled the baby’s wrist with her hand and moved it. “Bye uncle Changkyun” Lucy said and Eunji imitated her. “Do you want to give him a kiss?” the woman asked when her daughter started stretching her arms in Changkyun’s direction. The baby nodded and the designer sat up to receive the kiss. He was so tired he laid back down and hugged the blanket to then keep on sleeping. “Wow, what happened to him?” Lucy turned to look at Kihyun.  
“He’s just very tired” the redhead explained. “He has been sleeping an hour or two per day” he added and Lucy suddenly slapped Hyungwon’s arm, scaring the little girl a little.  
“Why did you leave them our daughter if you knew that?!” she made Hyungwon whine.  
“I wanted to have a night alone with you!” the tall one explained.  
“Aish” she shook her head. “I hope she didn’t cause you trouble” she said and let Eunji kiss Kihyun too before heading to the main door. “You know, you are really cute as parents” she started and the redhead knew where the conversation was going. “Haven’t you thought about having one soon?” Lucy had an expectant smile on her face and Kihyun chuckled.  
“I’ve been thinking about it but I don’t really know if I should tell Changkyunnie” Kihyun answered. “He loves children but he couldn’t change Eunji’s diapers last night” he told her what he thought about before falling asleep, earning a slight chuckle from her. It would be nice to have a child but he didn’t know if Changkyun was ready. He worked too many hours and it would be a bad thing for him considering he couldn’t sleep much when his deadlines were close.  
“But that’s just a tiny detail, he’ll be able to do it with his own daughter or son” Lucy interrupted his thoughts and she was right. “You’ll see, I have faith in you” she grinned. “Fighting!” she added and Kihyun giggled.  
“Just go and talk to him when he wakes up” Hyungwon heard the entire conversation. “I want to have a nephew like Changkyun” he made Kihyun laugh.  
“I’ll tell you what he said later” Kihyun waved his hand at them. “Have a nice day” he added and closed the door. The redhead headed to the couch where Changkyun was sleeping and kissed every part of his face to wake him up. “Baby” he whispered and his boyfriend growled. “Go to bed” he kissed his lips and helped him get up, hearing a thousand whims while doing so.

Changkyun slept all day. He was really tired and Kihyun didn’t want to bother him. Once he appeared from the hallway with his messy hair and his pajamas the elder decided it was time to talk. “Hey, love” the redhead said and gave his boyfriend a cup of coffee because he needed it.  
“Thank you, baby” Changkyun caressed his hand from across the table. “I’m sorry I slept all day” he apologized though Kihyun shook his head.  
“It’s fine” he took a deep breath and got ready to speak. “You know, I’ve been thinking for a while now and-  
“Yeah, me too” Changkyun interrupted his speech and Kihyun couldn’t believe he thought about having a baby too. “I think I want to have a baby...” the younger’s voice was barely a whisper.  
“Me too” they both grinned at each other and stood up to hug tightly. “I love you”  
“I love you too” and they locked their lips in a loving kiss.


	6. My patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with another story ^^  
> I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy and out of inspiration xD  
> I hope you like this <3  
> Thank you for supporting me!

When Kihyun first heard the word anorexia, he was just a little kid. He didn’t understand what it was when the doctor diagnosed his mother. He went with her to the hospital that day because his father forced her. Kihyun didn’t like it because she seemed sad but, later, he understood his father saved her life. She had to do a long treatment after that day and her son took care of her when he grew up a little. She went from being extremely skinny to healthy in a few years and Kihyun helped her eat properly by cooking her food. She had up and downs over the year but she was fine. Seeing her doing well in her life was something that made Kihyun happy and he decided to become psychiatrist after all those years of watching people with eating disorders.

At the age of 25, he started his residence at a hospital near his university where he worked in group therapy with people who had different eating disorders. He also helped around the hospital, making sure they ate well and took their medicine. There were a lot of patients there, mostly women. Kihyun knew almost all of them - even if his memory wasn’t that good and he forgot the names sometimes - and some of them were worse than the others.

Kihyun saw some girls in a critical condition and it was horrible to see them suffering that much. Their stomachs were so small they couldn’t eat more than two spoons of food and the hospital had to keep them there like they did with her mother. Kihyun felt terrible every time he had to see those shocking scenarios and, even if he was used to it already, he couldn’t help to feel sad every night after work. It was the ugly part of his job but seeing their happy faces when they looked healthy after the treatment was priceless. Kihyun loved helping and he couldn’t picture himself doing something different.

After a year of working at the hospital, a male patient came in. Kihyun was called immediately and had to help the nurses calm him down because he didn’t want to stay. Apparently, his parents took him there and Kihyun wondered why didn’t they do it before. The teenager was extremely thin; his bones were visible and he had no strength to fight. He unsuccessfully tried to get rid of the nurses while his mother kept on repeating everything was for his own good. When the boy saw Kihyun, he stopped moving and his parents turned around to greet him. “Thank you, doctor!” the woman said. “We don’t know what to do anymore” she added and Kihyun nodded with a toothless smile, walking closer to the bed where the patient was.

“Can you let me talk to him for a few minutes?” he turned around, directing his question to the nurses and the male’s parents. They all nodded and left the room, closing the door behind their backs. “Hi, I’m Yoo Kihyun and I’ll be your psychiatrist from now on” he introduced himself and saw the teenager crossing his arms over his chest while he avoided eye contact. “What’s your name?” he asked, even if he had the boy’s name written in his folder. Of course the other didn’t answer, he just growled in annoyance and Kihyun chuckled at his childlike whims. “I know you don’t like this” he started, trying to have a conversation with him to help him relax a little. “And I understand what you are going through” he went on and saw a tear going down the younger’s right cheek. “But it’s very important that you cooperate with me so you can get better faster, okay?” he gently spoke and the boy finally stared back at him, drying the tears that fell from his eyes.

“Okay” the younger had a deep voice and Kihyun thought it didn’t match with a 17 year old boy but it was the most beautiful voice he ever heard. “Im Changkyun” the patient said after a short silence and Kihyun flashed him a tiny smile. “C-can you” he paused and started playing with the hem of his hospital shirt. “Can you tell my parents I’m okay? They think I’m skinny but my weight is fine” he protested and Kihyun thought he could ask a few questions before proceeding with the usual treatment. He needed to know what he thought about himself and what was his background.

“Changkyun, do you check on your weight regularly?” Kihyun softly started, ignoring the teenager’s previous words. Changkyun sighed and crossed his arms once more. The doctor started thinking he wouldn’t answer but he was wrong, the boy talked after a short silence.

“Yes” he dryly replied and Kihyun wrote it down on his folder.

“How often do you eat? 2 times a day, 3 times a day?” Kihyun went on, trying to get as much information as possible. He would talk with his parents after that but he wanted to have a quick interview with the patient to get his point of view.

“Actually... I hadn’t been eating this week...” Changkyun’s voice was smaller as he answered because he was scared Kihyun would scold him for something like that. “I... I heard about this diet” he continued and the doctor listened carefully. “A water-based diet” he said and Kihyun understood. It was a diet idols and models used to lose weight quickly for their comebacks or shows. “It helps you eliminate toxins” he hesitantly spoke as the psychiatrist took notes.

“I see” Kihyun remained calm not to make the other feel nervous. “Didn’t you faint this week?” he asked and decided he would call Dr. Chae to check on his physical condition. He could have several problems and they needed to make sure they treated them all.

“Mm... yeah...” it seemed as if Changkyun was realizing his diet wasn’t such a good idea. “But I ate two times a day before!” he assured, hoping the elder would approve.

“I see” Kihyun repeated, flashing him a toothless smile to make him relax. “Do you have fun at school?” he started with different questions to see if his classmates were good to him. Most of the times those patients had several problems at home and he needed to find out about his school life too.

“Yes, I love studying but my teachers are always annoying me with my weight” he whined. “I’m really fine!” he protested and Kihyun wrote some more. “I’m sorry about that... I’m just tired of hearing those comments” he apologized for his sudden outburst.

“It’s okay” Kihyun stared back at Changkyun with soft eyes. “How about your friends? Do you have fun with them?” the younger nodded and the psychiatrist waited for him to say something.

“I have a group of friends” Changkyun replied shortly. “Oh! One of them is Yook Sungjae, you must know him” he added when he remembered his friend was one of Korea’s young models.

“Yes, I know him” Kihyun wondered if Sungjae was the one who told Changkyun about that absurd diet. “Did he tell you about that diet?” he asked because he needed to figure out some things about his behavior.

“No, he eats a lot” Changkyun brushed his chin with his index finger. “All my friends eat a lot I guess... but they look good” there it was, the younger didn’t think he looked good. “I have fat cheeks and I look really bad when I eat a lot, that’s why I started eating less because I think I’m good this way” Kihyun wrote down his words and nodded.

“When did you start eating less?” the psychiatrist thought maybe he would get somewhere with those questions before Chae Hyungwon appeared.

“Mm... I never ate that much but I think I started dieting two years ago” Changkyun was feeling more comfortable each second and Kihyun was glad he was relaxing. It was awful to see the patients struggling while he asked those simple questions.

“How much weight did you lose?” Kihyun asked, even if Hyungwon would surely make that same question in a few minutes.

“I think 15 kilograms in two years, it isn’t that much” he said and the psychiatrist nodded. “I weighed 62 kilograms when I was 15” he explained and Kihyun wrote that down too.

“Okay-” the psychiatrist was about to ask more but Dr.Chae entered the room with the boy’s parents and he knew he wouldn’t be able to. Changkyun automatically looked away and Hyungwon walked closer to the bed, slowly trying to grab the patient’s wrist to take his pulse.

“Hello there” Hyungwon greeted the younger with his awkward smile - the tall one thought it was a comforting smile but Kihyun didn’t have the same opinion -. “I’m Chae Hyungwon” he managed to get Changkyun’s arm, even if the teenager didn’t fully trust him. “I’ll be your doctor from today” he explained.

“What? Am I staying here?” Changkyun panicked and turned to look at his parents. His mother didn’t answer, she looked at Kihyun as if she was expecting for the psychiatrist to speak. “No, mom, please” he tried to stand up but Hyungwon didn’t let him. “I’m fine” he said but his parents didn’t react at all. Kihyun knew they were used to it and he understood the lack of reaction; their son needed to stay because his state was deplorable.

“Look, Changkyun” Hyungwon started and Kihyun didn’t know if it was a good idea that his colleague talked. “I know you want to leave but you are not fine, we have to do some check ups and make sure you don’t have other problems” the doctor said. “You’ll leave when you get better” Hyungwon smiled but Changkyun started crying and the doctor’s smile dropped. The latter turned around to ask for Kihyun’s help, who was already rolling his eyes.

“Hey, don’t cry” Kihyun patted his thigh. “We’ll make sure you get well soon and we’ll ask for permission from your school so you can just go and take the exams” the psychiatrist tried to calm him down a bit. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine” he flashed him a comforting smile and the teenager sniffed a few times before drying his tears with the back of his hand. “The most important thing is your health and we’ll work together to heal you, okay?” Kihyun talked gently and saw Changkyun nodding in response. “Okay, I’ll leave you with Dr. Hyungwon and I’ll come back later” he stood up and bowed to the patient’s parents before leaving the room.

 

Kihyun was glad Changkyun’s parents decided to take him to the hospital. He had a very advanced anemia and Hyungwon found a stomach ulcer - the usual -. Thankfully, they didn’t have to give him surgery and started with the treatment right away. Kihyun wondered why the teenager’s parents let him do that stupid diet and why didn’t they notice his low weight earlier. Those cases were easily identified; they just needed to pay attention for two seconds to their son.

That afternoon, Kihyun went to see Changkyun once again and found him with a friend. “Oh, I can come back later” the psychiatrist said when he opened the bedroom’s door. It seemed Changkyun’s parents gave him his personal items already because he had his video games in his hands - he was handing one to his friend - and a bag near the bed. The two boys stared at him for a few seconds until the patient remembered he said something seconds ago and he had to answer to that.

“Oh, it’s fine” Changkyun grinned toothlessly. He already gave up and accepted he had to stay, even if he didn’t want to. The teenager didn’t complain while Hyungwon dragged him to the different rooms around the hospital and he followed every order the doctor gave him. “He’s my best friend, Jooheon” he introduced his friend to the elder. “And he’s my psychiatrist, Kihyun-hyung” he added and Kihyun chuckled.

“I see you are already calling me hyung” the psychiatrist stepped forward and grabbed a chair to sit by his patient’s side. “How are you today? You seem calm” he asked and Changkyun nodded.

“I realized I cannot do anything about this, I’ll just have to face it” Kihyun smiled at that.

“That’s a good start” the elder said.

“You know, doctor” Jooheon spoke for the first time since Kihyun entered the dormitory and his eyes showed determination. “I was very worried about him but he didn’t listen” he slapped Changkyun’s arm and the latter whined in pain. “He was always saying his face looked round and we always fought because of that” he explained and Kihyun nodded. It was always the same story with the patient’s friends but it wasn’t something good to be scolding them.

“It looked round”

“Don’t start it, Im Changkyun” Jooheon stopped his friend and Kihyun quickly started asking other questions not to put pressure on the patient. After a while of talking, the psychiatrist realized Changkyun’s parents weren’t around much. Jooheon told him the elders were never home when their son invited them over and his older brother was staying at the university. Changkyun was smart; Kihyun could see that from afar. He just had a very low self esteem and didn’t like eating almost anything. Jooheon said he was always picky with food and Kihyun wasn’t surprised.

“I had to tell his parents he was just bones and skin because he’s always wearing enormous t-shirts” Jooheon said and Changkyun rolled his eyes.

“You are exaggerating things” the younger kept on insisting he was fine.

“I’m not! Look at you!” Jooheon yelled but Kihyun interrupted the discussion by asking something else.

“Changkyun, did you have to cook for yourself?” the psychiatrist had the teenager’s full attention.

“Yeah but I mostly ate instant ramen because it was easy to make” Changkyun answered with a sly smile.

“I see” Kihyun took more notes and stayed for a while until he had to go to his daily group therapy session.

 

 

 

After 6 months of therapy and taking medicine, Changkyun looked a lot better. He had his ‘round’ cheeks again - looking extremely adorable in Kihyun’s eyes - and he ate normally without struggling or complaining. It was really difficult at first because his stomach was incredibly small but the teenager tried his best to cooperate with his doctors. Kihyun knew he suffered a lot, even if he didn’t show it that much. At the group therapy, he didn’t talk at all, he just answered the psychiatrist’s questions and nothing more. He didn’t like sharing but Kihyun saw him talking with some of the patients at lunchtime or in the afternoon. He was warm with people and his friends seemed to love him a lot because they visited at least thrice a week.

Kihyun was only worried about his parents; even his brother went to the hospital more often and that wasn’t a good sign. The psychiatrist knew they were busy working in the clothes department they owned but they could take turns to visit, it wasn’t something impossible.

Kihyun walked around the hallways to check on the patients for one last time before leaving and got surprised when he found Changkyun walking around. “Changkyunnie” he called the other’s name, making him get startled. “What are you doing? You should be sleeping by now” he added and the teenager laughed nervously.

“I know...” he scratched his nape. “I was thirsty and...

“No coffee, you already know that” Kihyun scolded him because he already knew the younger was dying to drink coffee since he entered the hospital.

“Can’t I have one?” Changkyun used his puppy eyes with him and, even if he had a weakness for that, he glared at the patient. “Please, hyung~” he pouted cutely, earning a sigh from the elder.

“I’m serious, you heard Hyungwon” Kihyun grabbed the slim wrist and started dragging him back to his dormitory. “Let me take you back to your room” he told Changkyun and heard a soft whim. Once they reached the dark bedroom, Kihyun turned on the lights and closed the door behind them. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep” the psychiatrist sat on the chair that was near the bed and waited for Changkyun to cover his body with the white sheets.

“Don’t worry, hyung, I won’t drink coffee” the younger tried to convince him to leave but he denied it.

“I don’t trust you” Kihyun crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Changkyun firmly. He couldn’t let that happen when the treatment was going that well. The younger narrowed his eyes at him and he chuckled. That boy was definitely a handful and Kihyun was getting attached to him. Changkyun would leave the hospital in a few more weeks and they would just have psychological therapy together. He just hoped the younger wouldn’t fall again because he was looking healthy lately.

“Hyung, seriously, I won’t leave my room” Changkyun tried again. “If you stay here until I fall asleep, you will be leaving at 2am” he made Kihyun laugh.

“Okay, I’ll stay until 2am then” the psychiatrist smiled when Changkyun whined. “Don’t make me tell the nurses about this, you cannot drink coffee, end of the discussion!” he pretended to be mad but Changkyun knew he wasn’t.

“Hyung~!” the younger complained. “When will I be able to drink it again?” he asked but Kihyun wasn’t sure. Hyungwon was the specialist, he was just a psychiatrist.

“I don’t know, you should ask Hyungwon” the elder answered.

“He told me the nutritionist will give me a strict diet when I leave this place and that it won’t include coffee” the teenager protested.

“Hyungwon just loves teasing you” Kihyun shook his head at his coworker’s behavior. Hyungwon was always bothering Changkyun; the latter was his favorite patient and he wouldn’t leave him alone for a second. The doctor bought coffee in the afternoon and went to check on Changkyun with the cup in his hands. He made the teenager get mad at him and found that really funny. Kihyun couldn’t believe how ‘mature’ he was all the time.

“He’s mean...” Changkyun pouted and the psychiatrist smiled toothlessly at him.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be able to drink coffee again very soon” Kihyun tried to comfort him with his words. “Please try to sleep” he added after Changkyun let out a long yawn. “Are you really thirsty? I can bring you a glass of water if you want to” he remembered what the boy said earlier.

“No, I was lying because I didn’t want you to discover me” Changkyun confessed. “I’m sorry I lied” he apologized with a deep bow. “I feel like I’m in abstinence” he said and Kihyun laughed.

“Such a drama queen” the psychiatrist stood up. “I’ll leave, please promise me you’ll stay here” he begged. “Don’t make me call the nurses” he added and Changkyun sighed, giving up.

“Fineee” he whined like a little kid and laid down, covering himself even more with those blankets. “I thought you were a cool hyung” he protested, trying to manipulate the other. Kihyun laughed out loud, caressing Changkyun’s hair before heading to the door.

“I’m a cool hyung” he joked and saw the younger trying to hide his grin with the blankets. “Good night, Changkyunnie” those were his last words before opening the door.

“Good night, hyung” the patient yawned once again and Kihyun waited until he closed his eyes to turn off the lights and leave.

 

 

The day Changkyun was discharged from the hospital, Hyungwon was sad. Kihyun saw him helping the younger take his things to the main hall while the latter protested. Changkyun didn’t like it when people treated him like a baby but Hyungwon didn’t listen to his whims, he kept on helping and greeted the boy’s parents with a smile. Kihyun followed closely to give Changkyun his schedule with the group therapy and the individual sessions so he wouldn’t forget. He already had the diet he needed to do and Kihyun hoped he did everything he was told.

“Bye!” Changkyun grinned at them and Hyungwon hugged him. “Hyung~” he whined. “I’ll be back in two weeks for a check up” he said and the doctor patted his head as if he was a dog.

“I know but I miss you already, who am I gonna tease?” Hyungwon made Kihyun roll his eyes because he was doing all that in front of Changkyun’s parents.

“You’ll find someone else to tease, Hyungwon-hyung” the younger sighed. “And I’ll start drinking coffee again” he joked, earning a slap on his nape from his doctor. “I was just kidding!” he caressed the sore spot. “Bye, Kihyun-hyung! See you next week” he bowed at Kihyun and the latter bowed back.

“Bye, Changkyunnie” the elder waved his hand. “Have fun” he added and Changkyun nodded before disappearing behind the glass doors.

 

 

 

Kihyun was the boy’s psychiatrist for exactly three years before he decided it was time to let go. Changkyun was fine; his weight was good, he was already studying to be an engineer and he was living with Jooheon at a dorm near the university. Kihyun made him promise he would call if he felt he needed to lose weight again and Changkyun hugged him tightly before leaving his office. Kihyun felt happy for him but he missed him a lot the next five years.

Changkyun never called and that meant he was doing well. Kihyun saw him again one morning he was buying his usual coffee and he couldn’t believe he was there. The younger looked extremely handsome with the suit he was wearing and had his chocolate brown locks styled to the side. Kihyun softly tapped his shoulder - since the elder was right behind him in the line to order - and chuckled when Changkyun’s eyes widened in surprise. “Kihyun-hyung!” his deep voice was like music to Kihyun’s ears and he smiled when his ex-patient hugged him. “I can’t believe it” he added, showing him a gorgeous grin. “How are you? I was thinking about you last night because I remembered I never thanked you properly for helping me” he talked in a fast speed and Kihyun just stared at him. “You saved my life together with Hyungwon-hyung and I was about to call you both so I could give you a present or something” he suddenly turned to look at the cashier and ordered coffee. “What do you want, hyung?” he asked and Kihyun told him he wanted the same thing.

“I see you can drink coffee normally now” Kihyun joked, remembering his obsession with coffee. Changkyun laughed at his comment, nodding his head right after and waiting for the psychiatrist to speak more. “I’m fine by the way. How about you? You seem happy, I see a spark in those eyes” the elder couldn’t believe how handsome he looked. He never liked a patient but he could make an exception if Changkyun asked him out; he looked stunning. “And you don’t need to thank us, we were doing our job” he smiled. “But Hyungwon would be very happy if you called him” they both chuckled.

“I’m fine too” Changkyun replied. “I have a job and I live with Jooheon in a simple apartment” he said something more about himself. “The only thing I hate are my cheeks” he joked and Kihyun punched his arm. “Hey! It was a joke!” he caressed the sore spot and received the two cups of coffee to then hand one to the psychiatrist. “Do you want to have breakfast with me? I have a few minutes” he asked and Kihyun nodded, following him to a table near the window. They sat there in silence for a few seconds and Changkyun didn’t stop staring at him. Kihyun wondered if he was thinking the same thing or if he was just spacing out. “I’m sorry for staring, you look handsome” he suddenly broke the silence and Kihyun chocked on his drink. “Oh my God! Are you okay? I’m sorry I said that”

“It’s okay” Kihyun cleared his throat and tried not to cough anymore. “You just surprised me” the elder admitted. “I never thought you looked at me that way” the psychiatrist thought maybe Changkyun had a crush on him before and he was just too blind to notice.

“I had a tiny crush on you when I was younger but I never said anything because I was embarrassed” the younger chuckled. “I thought you saw me as a baby and maybe you still do” he made Kihyun laugh because he never imagined Changkyun liked him back then. Kihyun just saw him as a patient though he was an adult at that moment and he was handsome and he was confessing his stupid crush.

“I saw you as a baby” Kihyun made the other laugh. “But I don’t see you that way anymore... you look like a grown man now, a handsome grown man” he winked and Changkyun laughed once more.

“I’m glad to hear that” he drank from his coffee and flashed him a gorgeous smile, not tearing his eyes away from him.


	7. You make me worry, hyung

“Are you serious? You never noticed how clumsy Kihyun-hyung is?” Changkyun asked Jooheon while they talked in the middle of the latter’s studio. The maknae called him because he was getting worried about his boyfriend Kihyun but Jooheon failed to notice all the times Kihyun fell that week. He was full of bruises all over and Changkyun wanted to protect him from getting hurt. “He fell almost 10 times this week and he was about to fall other 15” the orange haired told his best friend, who didn’t seem too worried about the situation. “Hyung!” he whined at the lack of response.

“What do you want me to say?!” Jooheon asked. “Kihyun-hyung is a grown up man, he surely knows how to take care of himself” the other rapper was right but Changkyun was still worried. What if he accidentally cut himself or what if he broke one of his bones? The younger wanted to make sure he didn’t fall nor dropped things anymore but they weren’t together all day long. “You are making a big fuss” Jooheon said and he sighed, deciding to drop it.

The two of them worked on the songs they wrote until Kihyun appeared. The latter entered the studio to check on them and give them food. He placed the snacks on the desk to then sit on Changkyun’s lap, pecking his lips softly and making Jooheon growl. “How’s everything going?” he asked while caressing his boyfriend’s fading orange strands of hair.

“Fine, hyung” Jooheon answered. “Please don’t kiss here, I feel like the third wheel” he complained and Kihyun slapped his nape.

“You brat, I can kiss my Kkukkung whenever I want” the elder scolded Jooheon. “It was just a peck, stop exaggerating things” Kihyun opened a bag of potato chips and gave one to each of the rappers before eating one himself. Changkyun kept on working with Jooheon and Kihyun only stared at them and suggested things. They were a good team, even if Jooheon sometimes complained about being the third wheel. Changkyun found that stupid because they didn’t kiss in front of everyone. Maybe they shared pecks from time to time but nothing more. “Ah, ah, ah” Kihyun suddenly pushed his hand away from his waist.

“What?” Changkyun frowned in confusion; he was just hugging his boyfriend a little tighter not to let him fall because he needed to move his leg a bit.

“I hit myself with the kitchen counter there” Kihyun whined, caressing the sore spot.

“How on Earth did you hit your waist with the kitchen counter?” Changkyun couldn’t even imagine how was that possible and he saw Jooheon rolling his eyes, judging his worried attitude.

“I slipped and I tried to grab onto something but I lifted my arm and hit my waist before falling to the floor...” Kihyun explained and Jooheon frowned.

“How is that even possible?” the older rapper shook his head to then show Changkyun one of their finished songs.

“I like it this way” the younger smiled at Jooheon. “Hyung, please be careful” he rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You’ll hurt yourself” he added and Kihyun chuckled, caressing his hair.

“Don’t worry, Kkukkung” the vocalist pecked his temple and Jooheon glared at them. “Okay, I won’t kiss him anymore! Chill out” Kihyun sighed in annoyance and stood up. “See you later” he pecked Changkyun’s lips. “Don’t glare, I’m just saying goodbye” he quickly spoke, not wanting to hear another scolding from Jooheon. Kihyun closed the door behind him and the maknae stared at it, recalling his boyfriend’s bruises. Jooheon hit his arm to call his attention and he realized he had been spacing out.

“Stop it!” his friend growled. “He’s fine and I’m sure he’ll get mad if you keep on doing this” those were his last words before they started working again. Changkyun decided not to say anything else about his worries because he was annoying Jooheon. They left to the practice room after the last songs were ready to record and Changkyun tried not to make a big fuss about Kihyun’s clumsiness.

 

 

Exactly two days later, they were in their dorm cooking - Changkyun was just helping Kihyun - and the elder grabbed a chair to look for an ingredient that was really high in the shelves. The rapper stared at him while washing the already used dishes and utensils, stopping seconds later when his boyfriend almost fell from the chair. Kihyun grabbed the ingredient he was looking for and it slipped from his hands. He clumsily tried to catch it but he only managed to let it fall and almost flipped the chair over. Changkyun quickly reacted and circled his arms around the elder, accidentally touching Kihyun’s crotch in the process. The orange haired panicked because all the others were in the living room and let go of his boyfriend with burning cheeks of shame. “I’m sorry, I was trying to help” he shyly said and Kihyun laughed out loud.

The vocalist went down from the chair and hugged his boyfriend tightly, repeatedly kissing his lips and giving him one last peck on his nose before parting a little. “If you wanted to have sex, you could have told me, Im Changkyun” Kihyun whispered in his ear and he felt a hand traveling through his thigh until it was dangerously close to his clothed member.

“Hyung” Changkyun did his best not to get turned on because it would be embarrassing to have a boner in the middle of the kitchen. “The others are here” he whispered and Kihyun laughed evilly.

“They can leave if they don’t want to see” the elder said and Changkyun knew he was joking. The latter felt the hand leaving his leg to land on his shoulder. “I’m just joking, don’t look at me like that” he caressed the younger’s face lovingly. “Why are you so cute?” he asked and Changkyun finally forgot about his concerns. He giggled, kissing Kihyun one more time before raising his shoulders. “Oh fuck, this is burning!” the vocalist let go of his boyfriend to quickly turn off the stove. He managed to save the food because it wasn’t that bad but everyone noticed and started teasing Kihyun about it. Changkyun didn’t listen to them, he kept on staring at the black haired with the usual concern in his eyes.

 

 

 

“Changkyunnie! Can you open the door for me?” Kihyun yelled from the laundry room and Changkyun wondered what was he doing in there. He ran to the room and, the moment he opened the door, his boyfriend had a pile of clothes dangerously placed on his arms. The younger was about to move when the pile fell on top of him together with Kihyun. Changkyun whined in pain and the vocalist started moving the clothes to reveal his face. His orange bangs were extremely messy but he started laughing the moment Kihyun did it. They were both laughing, laying on the floor with a mess of clothes around them - that seemed to be Wonho’s - and their laughter dissipated minutes later. “Hey, don’t get so worried” the vocalist pecked his lips. “I’ve noticed the way you look at me lately” they weren’t in the best position to talk about it but he couldn’t complain when his boyfriend was finally saying something about the issue. “I know I’m clumsy and I fall all the time but please don’t worry... I’m fine, Kkung” Kihyun kissed him a little longer.

“I’m sorry... I was worried because you have bruises all over and you are in pain... I made a big fuss about something small and I’m really sorry” Changkyun didn’t know why he was apologizing but he did it anyway.

“It’s okay” Kihyun smiled. “Don’t apologize” both of his hands were resting on the younger’s chest and he started making circular motions with his thumbs. “I love you, dummy” he added and kissed his boyfriend another time.

“I love you too... please be careful” Changkyun pecked his nose and they stayed there kissing for a while until they realized Wonho’s clothes were still on the floor. “Should we wash them again?” the younger asked when they stopped.

“Nah” Kihyun said and they both chuckled. They quickly picked the clothes up and organized them inside the shared wardrobe. “Should we go fuck?” he asked and Changkyun laughed.

“Mm... let me think” he answered while dragging his boyfriend to their bedroom. The others arrived later that night and found the boyfriends sleeping on Kihyun’s bed, - with their clothes on - holding each other tightly.


	8. Pink, pink and more pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast updates hihi ^^

Kihyun never thought he would see pink every time he looked at the mirror. He liked black a lot and he dressed all in that color most of the times. He worked as a fashion events organizer and he loved picking different colors for his shows but he truly hated pink. It was all his mother’s fault; she always wanted him to be a girl so she dressed him in that color all the time. He ended up hating it and, days before, he ended up with a pink head thanks to a stupid stylist his friend Hyungwon sent him to.

It all happened one Sunday afternoon. Kihyun was ready for his usual dye but his stylist, Cha Hakyeon, was busy. Hyungwon quickly recommended someone to him, someone named Im Changkyun, and Kihyun regretted trusting his friend when he saw the pink color on his head. He had been reading a magazine while the other dyed his hair so, the moment he looked at the mirror, he almost died. Kihyun covered his mouth, screaming like a girl in a horror movie and Changkyun didn’t understand what was happening. The events organizer stood up, throwing all kind of insults to the stylist while he headed to the door. He wouldn’t pay for something like that, he asked for a light brown color.

“Why are you insulting me?! I did what your friend told me to!” Changkyun followed him and all eyes were on them while they fought. “Hey! Come back here!” he yelled, trying to grab Kihyun’s wrist with no success.

“I’m not paying! Have a nice day” Kihyun turned around only to say that before leaving the salon. Changkyun didn’t stay there though, he followed him until he got into his car and left the place. It was late at night when he arrived home and he decided he would buy some black dye the next day to get rid of that color.

The next morning, he stared at the mirror with a frown. He hated what he saw but he was extremely busy that week and he needed to finish his work before going to a shop to buy black dye. The weird thing was that he received a very pleasant reaction from his coworkers and he started feeling a bit guilty. __‘Maybe I overreacted a little’__  Kihyun thought that morning. __‘Just a little’__  he stared at the others with a smile but decided to buy the black dye anyway.

 

 

“Sir, I swear I did what they told me! He left without paying and insulted me even before I could fix his hair” Changkyun couldn’t believe he had to defend himself from his boss after what happened with that crazy guy. “I tried to tell him I could dye it back to its previous color but he wouldn’t listen! I swear!” he did his best to convince the elder everything he said was the truth but he narrowed his eyes and Changkyun knew that wasn’t good.

“It was your fault” Mr. Kim said. “Remember out policy, we always have to make clients happy” he added, making the younger sigh in annoyance. “And you clearly didn’t” he kept on scolding his employee. “Why did you take orders from another guy? You should have listened to the client” he was right about that but he knew Hyungwon and he thought the other guy was his friend. They both worked for the fashion industry and they seemed close when they arrived to the salon. Changkyun thought maybe he could talk to Hyungwon to fix things and make that guy pay.

“I just-

“Shush! No excuses” Mr. Kim said. “You are lucky I didn’t fire you” he made the younger panic a bit. “You can keep your job if you pay for the materials you used, understood?” Changkyun nodded, staring at the floor in shame. “And this is my last warning” his boss went back to his office and left the employee alone with his coworkers.

“Hey, we are with you” Jeonghan whispered not to be heard by their boss. “What a crazy person” he shook his head and Changkyun growled, walking to the cashier to pay for the materials he used the day before. It was really unfair but he couldn’t do anything, he had Hyungwon’s name for the appointment and they never forced the clients to fill forms if they didn’t want to. Changkyun returned to his job after that and tried to forget about it, even if he was frustrated and angry.

 

 

“Nice color” Hyungwon patted Kihyun’s back when he entered their office. A week went by after the incident and he didn’t have the time to dye his hair back to black yet - he chose black because he didn’t know if light brown would be a good option with pink underneath it -. “It suits you” the tall one chuckled and Kihyun flashed him his scariest glare. He couldn’t admit the color wasn’t that bad after all. He was sure Hyungwon would laugh if he did it.

“Stop it, Chae Hyungwon! I’m gonna punch your face” Kihyun sighed, not stopping what he was doing before the other entered the office. “That stylist of yours is colorblind, you should be careful” Hyungwon laughed at those words and Kihyun wished to disappear. The taller one laughing meant only one thing: he pulled a prank at him. __‘Damn it’__  he cursed mentally, knowing he had to apologize to Changkyun ~~and pay~~. “You did it, didn’t you?!” Kihyun yelled, startling their other coworker Minhyuk.

“Duh, of course I did it” Hyungwon giggled while the shorter one punched his arm repeatedly. “I didn’t know you would react like that” he said, whining in between his words and trying to stop the other from hitting him. “I think you should apologize to Changkyun, you acted crazy” the black haired was making him mad because he knew he hated pink and he did it all on purpose to make him explode in front of other people.

“You are unbelievable!” Kihyun shook his head, breathing deeply to calm down. Minhyuk was there too and he didn’t like others talking while he worked. He was a little weird but Kihyun liked him; they went to the gym together - the other did incredible things while Kihyun stayed with his abs and his pectorals -. “I’ll go apologize tomorrow and I’ll tell him you’ll pay” he spoke in his usual tone of voice. “He’ll understand when I tell him the whole story” Kihyun was sure the stylist would be mad at Hyungwon instead of him if he explained everything.

“I won’t pay” Hyungwon chuckled and went out of the office before Kihyun punched him again.

 

 

Kihyun walked slowly to the salon, still a little taken aback. What if the other didn’t forgive him? He acted like a douche and that wasn’t Hyungwon’s fault. He pushed the glass doors open and entered the place. The receptionist instantly recognized him and, before she could call security, Kihyun stopped her. “I won’t make a scene, I promise” he softly said. “I’m here to apologize to Changkyun, can you call him?” he asked and the woman nodded with a hesitant smile.

Minutes later, Changkyun appeared in front of him and stared with an annoyed expression on his face. “What do you want?” the other had scissors on his hand and Kihyun wondered if they were to defend himself in case he started yelling again.

“I came here to apologize because Hyungwon told me it was a prank from him and I felt really bad for yelling at you...” Kihyun stretched his arm where he had a tiny gift he bought. “Here” he said. “I’m truly sorry... I acted like a douche and you did nothing wrong” Kihyun hoped the other said something because he was starting to feel awkward at the lack of reaction.

“Okay, I accept your apology if you pay me” Changkyun finally broke the uncomfortable silence. “You made me pay for the materials and my boss almost fired me so at least pay” he said and Kihyun felt even worse. “I don’t want your present, keep it” he added, guiding Kihyun to the cashier.

“Hey, I’m truly sorry... I don’t know what came into me” the event organizer gave his card to the girl. “I just hate pink so much... and Hyungwon picked it because of that... he was looking for a reaction and he achieved his objective” Kihyun explained and saw Changkyun staring at him with a frown on his face. “Please stop looking at me like that, I’m sorry, what else do you want me to say?” he asked and the other chuckled.

“You know, I don’t get it” Changkyun spoke when Kihyun signed the ticket. “Why do you hate pink so much if it suits you that well?” he finished his sentence and made the elder choke on air. “You look stunning” he kept on going, making Kihyun blush. “I was very shocked when you started insulting me and I thought you were joking” the stylist said and he wasn’t surprised to hear that. “If you let me give you my opinion, Hyungwon chose very well” he flashed him a tiny grin to then bow. “Have a nice day... was it Kihyun?” he asked and Kihyun nodded.

“Yoo Kihyun” the pink haired said and shook the other’s hand. “Let’s start over” he proposed and Changkyun agreed. “You know, as an apology, I’d like to buy you lunch” Kihyun wanted him to accept his gift but, since he wasn’t accepting it, he decided it would be good to pay for his lunch. It was late morning that Saturday and he believed Changkyun had a break to eat.

“Anything I want?” the younger male asked and Kihyun nodded. “In that case, I accept” he grinned and the pink haired saw him organizing his stuff in his bag.

“Don’t you have other clients?” Kihyun got surprised when Changkyun started dragging him outside.

“I don’t, the last one left minutes ago” the stylist explained. “I thought I’d take longer but I was wrong” he said and they walked to the closest restaurant to have lunch. Kihyun regretted his idea when Changkyun ordered the most expensive plates on the menu but he knew he deserved it for being an asshole.

The stylist was a nice person, the elder liked him a lot and understood what Hyungwon always told him. Changkyun was funny and easygoing; even if Kihyun treated him like shit days ago, he acted normally as if he was with a friend. They left at 2pm because Changkyun had to get back to the salon and they stopped outside to say goodbye.

“Thank you for forgiving me” Kihyun smiled gently. “But you’ll pay for what you did back there” he added and the stylist laughed.

“I’m sorry, I had to take revenge” Changkyun giggled evilly. “Thank you for the food” he bowed and Kihyun did the same thing to greet him.

“Changkyun, wait!” the pink haired suddenly remembered Hakyeon quit his job the other day and he needed a new stylist. “Can you give me the salon’s phone number? I want you to be my stylist from now on” he smiled and Changkyun got a bit surprised but gave him the phone number anyway. “Thank you” he bowed once again.

“That’s my number” Changkyun winked and waved his hand at him, entering the salon and leaving Kihyun with a playful grin on his face.


	9. No need to use the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is the continuation for the third story! haha  
> I left you all with the need of smut so I decided to finally write it ^^  
> I hope you enjoy! This is rated and explicit so if you don't really like those stuff, go away :B  
> Thank you <3

_“I’m sorry about yesterday” Changkyun apologized because he needed to. He acted like a coward after confessing and left Kihyun alone. “And I’m sorry for being a bad friend” he added and Kihyun punched his chest. “Ah! Don’t hit me!” he complained and the elder laughed evilly._

__“You deserved it” Kihyun slowly lowered the zipper of his hoodie. “Are you trying to seduce me, Im Changkyun?” he asked in a whisper._ _

__“Mm... maybe?” the younger played along, winking at his companion._ _

__“Well, we could follow Jooheon’s advice” Kihyun pecked his lips sensually and slowly dragged him to the bedroom. “Whoa, what happened here?” he suddenly interrupted his sexy walk to look around the dormitory. It was extremely messy; the floor was full of used tissues, his blankets were falling from the bed and the clothes he wore the day before were on the floor too. “How long did you cry?” Kihyun asked._ _

__“I think I’ve never cried that long in my entire life” Changkyun made the other chuckle._ _

__“You are so sensitive sometimes” Kihyun dragged him back to the hallway. “Maybe we can stay here, no need to use the bed” he said and the younger giggled before feeling soft lips against his own._ _

Kihyun opened his hoodie to touch his naked torso, brushing his fingers around the soft skin. Changkyun was on cloud nine so he got startled when his companion pushed him backwards with strength. He thought he would fall on the floor but the fluffy couch welcomed him and his raced heart calmed down a little. He didn’t register how they went back to the living room but he couldn’t care less when a hand was already tugging at the waist of his sweatpants, impatiently trying to pull them down. Kihyun was already straddling his lap and he chuckled, making him stop to look at him in confusion. “Eager, are we?” Changkyun teased Kihyun and earned a slap on his head. They both giggled a little before kissing again with passion. The elder managed to free his erection and stroked it while deepening the kiss, moving his tongue inside Changkyun’s hot cavern. The latter moaned in between their connected mouths when his companion fastened his pace and his hands squeezed on those fleshy thighs. Kihyun had the best legs he’d ever seen and he couldn’t believe he was actually touching them.

Changkyun’s fingers slid through the clothed thighs until reaching the elder’s butt and his lips latched onto the elder’s neck to suck on it. Kihyun’s breathing wasn’t even anymore and his hand working on the hard cock moved nonstop. Changkyun bit the tempting neck - not realizing he left a purple mark on it - to then let go and peck Kihyun’s jawline, going back to his gorgeous face to then receive a hungry kiss on his lips. “You taste like cookies and cream” the elder whispered in his ear after parting from the lip lock and he chuckled, feeling very stupid at the memory of him crying over an ice cream bowl. “Yummy” Kihyun giggled, letting his companion take his upper clothes off.

Changkyun didn’t answer, he locked their lips once again and lifted Kihyun up from his legs to land on top of him. The younger carefully placed a cushion under his love’s head and started going down slowly, brushing his lips all over his torso and placing soft kisses on the skin from time to time. Kihyun shivered at that, intertwining his fingers with his brunette black strands of hair. Changkyun felt the hand pull a little roughly at it when his mouth surrounded one of Kihyun’s nipples. He sucked eagerly at it, wishing to hear more of those low pleasure sounds that left the elder’s pink lips. The younger’s cock was calling for attention but he just ignored his needs to please Kihyun. Changkyun licked on the nub, lowering his hand to the other’s rock hard erection to touch it.

Kihyun opened his legs wider when the brunette unbuttoned his jeans to have no barriers in between his hand and the hard member. He loved the erotic sounds he earned in response so he kept on sucking on those dark nubs while going up and down with his hand. Kihyun’s fingers pulled his hair harshly when he bit the soft skin of his collarbone, making him growl at the stinging feeling. “Don’t bite, I already told you a thousand times” Kihyun scolded him and he pouted before going back to his nipples. Changkyun used to bite him on his arms when they were only friends and the elder hated it but he couldn’t help it when that collarbone was calling for him.

After pleasuring the elder for long minutes, he decided to go down on him and started licking his erection. He finished undressing him while he was at it and gave it one last lick before taking it deep into his mouth. Kihyun moaned loudly, squeezing the blanket that was under him on the couch with one hand and Changkyun’s locks with the other. The younger wasted no time to bob his head, placing Kihyun’s legs on top of his shoulders to keep him in place. It was in vain because the elder couldn’t stay still; he thrust forward to meet his movements and went deeper into the hot cavern. Changkyun felt tears on the corner of his eyes while he tried suppressing the gagging feeling. He caressed Kihyun’s thighs while swallowing around the tip of his member and he heard another of those loud moans that were like music to his ears.

Changkyun gave it one last suck before letting go to kiss Kihyun’s lips one more time. The latter’s legs were still on his shoulders and his hard cock brushed with his entrance slightly, making him feel impatient. Kihyun wasn’t in a better state; he kissed Changkyun sloppily, using mostly his tongue, and moved his hips to search for his erection once more. The younger didn’t hesitate in meeting the other’s moves and they both became a breathing mess. “C-Changkyun-ah” Kihyun called his name in between their connected mouths. “P-please, fuck me” he added in a breathy whisper and Changkyun parted from the kiss to go search for the lube.

He ran through the apartment until he reached his bedroom and grabbed the bottle before running back to the living room where his lover was. The latter had a confused expression on his face that faded when he saw the lubricant in his hand. Changkyun went closer to him and locked their lips in a loving kiss before spreading some of the liquid on his fingers. Kihyun didn’t wait a second to change his position, kneeling on the couch and taking his butt out for the other while his hands grabbed the backrest securely. “Here I go” Changkyun whispered in his ear, pecking his cheek before penetrating his entrance with one of his slim fingers. The younger’s free arm went to circle Kihyun’s waist and he moved his digit in and out of the tight hole.

Kihyun became a moaning mess the moment he added the second finger. His hips moved backwards and his hands squeezed the backrest while he asked for more. Changkyun made scissoring motions before adding the third and he got surprised when a hand landed on his untouched cock to then start stroking it in a fast pace. Changkyun curled his fingers inside Kihyun and managed to find his sweet spot. Loud and long moans left his mouth every time he hit it, making him wish to go on. “Ah! R-right there” Kihyun yelled, too immersed in the pleasure to even move the hand that was stroking Changkyun’s cock. His hold on it loosened and the younger knew it was time.

Changkyun softly pulled out, hearing the whim that left the elder’s swollen lips. He quickly poured some lube on his member and inside Kihyun’s entrance to make it easier. His hand guided lubed erection to the awaiting hole and he penetrated it slowly not to hurt his companion. Kihyun didn’t seem to be complaining; he grabbed onto his brunette hair and turned his head to the side to lock their lips in a passionate kiss.

When he was buried deeply inside, the elder parted from the kiss to growl. Changkyun knew he was trying to get used to his size so he waited. He pecked Kihyun’s shoulders and jerked him off to help him relax and it worked. The tight ring of muscle surrounding his cock softened and he didn’t wait to start thrusting. He couldn’t help it; his hard member was screaming for more and he was glad Kihyun didn’t complain. Changkyun started slowly, going as deep as he could with every move. His hands were squeezing the elder’s hipbones, bringing him closer. “F-faster please” Kihyun demanded and he complied, speeding up.

Their loud moans filled the living room and they couldn’t get enough of each other. Their thrusts became more desperate as minutes passed and Kihyun’s knuckles were turning white at how hard he was squeezing the backrest of the couch. Changkyun placed his right hand on top of Kihyun’s and sucked on his neck to give him more pleasure. Their joined bodies stuck together as if they were each other’s lifeline and their orgasms were already threatening to come out. “I l-love you” Changkyun whispered in Kihyun’s ear to then stroke his member, making him come all over the backrest of the sofa. The younger kept on thrusting; his moves turning erratic at the feeling of those warm walls clenching around his leaking cock. With one last thrust, he had his orgasm inside Kihyun, filling him up with his cum.

They both moved for a few more seconds while trying to calm their raced heartbeats. Changkyun pulled out not to hurt his companion but stayed there, hugging him from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. He pecked the soft skin of Kihyun’s cheek lovingly and the latter chuckled, turning his head to kiss his lips for the thousand time. “I love you too” he whispered, brushing their noses together.

They stayed there kissing gently for a while. It was all new to them because they were friends for so long and they liked exploring their bodies. Changkyun bit Kihyun’s lower lip - very softly not to earn another scolding from the elder - before letting go. “I’ll clean us up” he announced but, when he tried to leave, Kihyun pushed him backwards. He landed on the couch and saw the elder climbing on top of him.

“You are not going anywhere” Kihyun seductively said and grabbed the younger’s flaccid cock to stroke it. Changkyun got surprised at how fast he got hard again and Kihyun wasted no time to guide the erection to his entrance. They both moaned when they became one again and Kihyun didn’t hesitate to start bouncing on his lap, initiating another round of sex.

 

They spent long hours having sex, stopping only when Kihyun complained about being sore. They laid spent on the couch and covered their tired bodies with the blanket. Kihyun’s head was resting on Changkyun’s chest and they were holding each other, slowly falling asleep. “If I knew you were this good in bed, I would have jumped at you a long time ago” the elder whispered in a hoarse voice and they both laughed.

“I would have liked that” the brunette pecked his lover’s forehead, bringing him closer to his naked body. “We ruined my couch” he added after staring at the sofa for a few minutes. It wasn’t a leather couch so he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to take those stains out.

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry!” Kihyun apologized when he saw the mess they did.

“It’s okay, I’ll just buy a new one” Changkyun chuckled and kissed the elder’s lips. “I’m glad I confessed” he said. “I would still be crying over an ice cream bowl if I didn’t” he added and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“I’m sad I didn’t get to see that” the elder sighed. “I would have taken a lot of pictures” he joked and Changkyun laughed. Silence filled the room after that and they fell asleep, waking up the next day to the blinding sunlight that went through the living room’s windows.


	10. I told you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with this one shot inspired in 'A fantastic fear of everything' the movie hihi  
> It's a little weird but if you saw the movie you'd understand my idea :)  
> I hope you like it <3  
> Give me your opinions haha :3

Kihyun woke up that morning by the loud scream he heard from Changkyun’s bedroom. The latter was his best friend and they lived together in the university’s dorm. Weeks ago, the younger started having some weird nightmares about murderers and Kihyun knew everything was because of that stupid essay he’d been writing about murder cases. Changkyun couldn’t sleep much due to the great amount of work he had to do for his classes and his incredible imagination. The dark circles under his eyes were bigger and bigger each day, making the elder get worried. Kihyun couldn’t believe he was able to imagine those crazy scenarios; he wondered where they came from. The younger male had a brilliant mind but he sometimes thought he needed a psychologist.

After hearing the loud scream that woke him up, he saw his roommate opening the door of his dormitory to then jump on his bed and hug him tightly. He hid his face in the space between Kihyun’s neck and shoulder and his body shook from head to toes. “He was staring at me from outside the window! I swear!” he said, making Kihyun chuckle. Changkyun looked like a cute baby clinging to him like that and he tried his best to stop smiling like a fool.

“Hey” Kihyun spoke gently not to startle him even more. He wanted his best friend to be fine and he clearly wasn’t. He checked his clock that was on his nightstand and discovered it was only 3am. Everything was dark and he understood the reason after looking at the hour. “Don’t be scared, it was probably a dream, Changkyunnie” Kihyun caressed the black strands of hair softly. “Do you want me to check on the window?” he asked, even if it was impossible for a person to climb that high. Their tiny apartment was on the 9th floor and he doubted a murderer would go there just to kill Changkyun. If a murderer wished to kill someone, he would kill someone from the 1st floor.

“No! Don’t go there, hyung” the younger yelled, squeezing him harder not to let him move.

“Don’t worry, nothing will happen” Kihyun patted his companion’s back. “I just want to show you there’s no one there” he forced his roommate up - holding his hand securely to let him know he would be there no matter what - and walked to the other bedroom, rolling his eyes when he saw the lights on and moving the translucent white curtain that was covering the window. “See? There’s no one here” he said, softly opening the window - even if it was cold at night - to show him there was no one climbing on the building either. “And there’s no one here either” he added and Changkyun’s heavy breathing faded a bit.

“I’m sure there was someone there” the black haired whined with a cute pout. “I saw the shadow of a man behind the curtain” he explained, not letting go of Kihyun’s hand. The latter closed the window and the curtain before turning to his best friend. He placed both hands on the younger’s face and stared at him with a comforting smile.

“Look, I know you are scared” he started his speech. “But you need to sleep, Kyunnie-yah” he went on, letting his maternal side take over. “You don’t look healthy and you are all day long paranoid about killers that don’t exist” Kihyun saw the other trying to speak. “Shush! They don’t exist, you are imagining things” he made sure Changkyun got the message. “Now do me a favor and sleep at least five more hours” he ordered and his best friend pouted again.

“I wasn’t sleeping when I saw him” Changkyun insisted. “I swear! I was reading my History book” his voice was higher than usual and he sounded very cute, as if he was doing aegyo. “I couldn’t sleep and I figured it would be good to study a bit of History” he explained, forgetting about everything Kihyun said seconds ago. “And he appeared there to murder me! I felt someone chasing me this morning and now he’s there” he pointed at the window and shivered visibly.

“You are just paranoid, please stop it” Kihyun sighed. “It’s three in the morning, Im Changkyun, and I want to sleep well because I have an exam tomorrow! Got it?” he dropped his soft voice, feeling suddenly impatient.

“I’m sorry... you are right” the black haired gave up. “Can I sleep with you?” Kihyun sighed once more after hearing that question. “Please, hyung~” he made that stupid aegyo voice again and the elder nodded. The younger’s hand never let his go and they climbed onto his bed after turning off the lights from Changkyun’s bedroom. The latter squeezed him as if he was his lifeline and automatically fell asleep. Kihyun stared for long minutes, feeling relieved at the sight of his friend finally sleeping. __‘He was never this scared for anything’__  he thought, finding it weird. Changkyun was a brave person, he feared nothing, and that was the reason of Kihyun’s worry.

“Why are you acting like this?” Kihyun whispered, caressing the soft bangs. He hoped everything would end soon because he could see the younger deeply affected by it and he didn’t like it at all.

 

 

“Kihyun-hyung!” Kihyun heard Hyungwon’s voice from behind while he walked to his first class of the day. He left Changkyun sleeping because he looked incredibly tired and he opened his eyes for two seconds to then whine and close them again. Kihyun hoped he didn’t get scared when he woke up alone in their dorm. “Where’s Changkyun?” Hyungwon asked, finally reaching him. “I was sending him texts but he didn’t answer any of them” he started searching for something inside his backpack. “I have this! He got the highest score” it was that damn essay which made Changkyun paranoid and scared of getting murdered. “He missed the last class yesterday, is he okay? He looks pretty bad lately” he kept on talking, not giving Kihyun a chance to answer.

“Hyungwon! One question at a time” he sighed. “He’s sleeping, I left him in my bedroom because he wouldn’t wake up” he explained and Hyungwon suddenly showed that perverted smile on his face.

“Is that rated?” he giggled in a perverted manner and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“No, Hyungwon, he was just scared and I let him sleep with me” the elder couldn’t believe how much patience he had with his weird friends. “You can give me his essay, I’ll give it to him in the afternoon when I get back to the dorm” he took the paper away from Hyungwon’s hands. “And I don’t think he’s okay... he’s always paranoid about a thousand murderers that are trying to kill him” he was tired of it, even if he didn’t show it to Changkyun. He wanted to help but maybe he just couldn’t. “I think we should take him to a psychologist or something” he proposed because he knew Hyungwon worried about Changkyun as if he was his little brother.

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Hyungwon whined. “We don’t need a psychologist, I can help!” the tall one said and Kihyun protested. They wouldn’t help Changkyun themselves, it was impossible. His paranoia was just too extreme for them to handle.

“Hyungwon, I’m serious” the elder didn’t know how to convince the other. “He hasn’t been sleeping at all and he’s always carrying scissors with him to ‘defend’ himself” Kihyun couldn’t stop sighing. “I’m worried about him” he confessed for the first time in front of Hyungwon; he hoped the latter wouldn’t make fun of him saying he liked Changkyun.

“I’m worried too” the tall one said and Kihyun felt so relieved. “Okay, let’s do this” Hyungwon apparently had an idea. “I’ll keep him company when you are in your classes - since we are both studying journalism - and you can be with him at night and seduce him” and there it was; Kihyun was sure there was a part in that plan where he would be involved. “If he’s busy having sex, I’m sure he’ll sleep well and maybe forget about the murderers he’s imagining” he winked and Kihyun rolled his eyes to then start walking again, trying to leave Hyungwon behind. “Hyung!” the tall one yelled and followed him.

 

 

Kihyun arrived to the dorm in the evening, hoping to find Changkyun sleeping peacefully on his bed. The entire apartment was dark, except for a dim light that came from their tiny kitchen. __‘I’m so glad’__  he thought, slowly placing the groceries he bought on the counter. He walked through the hallway and checked inside his bedroom, thinking he would find Changkyun there. He was wrong though, the younger wasn’t there and he started panicking. What if the other went out of the dorm to look for him? The black haired wasn’t with Hyungwon at their last class of the day and that meant he didn’t go to the university at all.

Kihyun decided to keep on going, finding Changkyun’s bedroom’s door closed. __‘He’s here’__  he thought, feeling relieved for a few seconds. He slowly pushed the door open but the younger wasn’t there either. His bed was empty and his books were- “His books are gone” he whispered to himself and didn’t know what came into him when he opened the closet’s door. Changkyun was there sleeping, curled like a ball with his books in his arms. “Changkyun” Kihyun touched his shoulder gently not to scare him but he didn’t succeed. His roommate woke up abruptly, screaming like crazy, until he noticed who he was.

“Hyung!” he said, rubbing his eyes to be sure. “I’m sorry I thought you were a-

“Murderer, I know” Kihyun tried not to lose his patience and sat on the carpeted floor in front of the other. “What are you doing in here?” he asked in curiosity. Even if the stories Changkyun imagined were starting to annoy him, they were kind of interesting to hear. He didn’t know how a person could have that incredible imagination and it was the first time he saw that side of Changkyun. The latter was childlike sometimes but he never saw him scared; it was weird.

“I woke up at noon and got up to make something for lunch but” he paused, staring for a few seconds at the window. “When I tried to open the curtains to see better, I saw a shadow behind it and ran to my bedroom to hide” he said, having Kihyun’s full attention. “But the shadow was here too! So I took my books and hid here...” Kihyun could see he was starting to lose confidence and he found it funny. “I know you don’t believe me” he whispered to then stare at his knees with a visible blush. “I’m sorry you have to handle with me being like this” he apologized and Kihyun couldn’t help to laugh because it was way too cute.

“You are so cute~” the elder pinched Changkyun’s cheeks, making him blush deeper. His hands flew upwards to cover his flushed face but Kihyun gently pushed them away. “Look, you have to relax, Changkyunnie” he didn’t realize their hands latched together while they talked. “Those murderers aren’t real and you have to think about it every time you see a shadow” he continued and his best friend nodded. “How do you know it isn’t just a tree shadow?” he asked and Changkyun opened his mouth to answer but then closed it. “You were never a coward, what made you think murderers are following you?” Kihyun needed to know everything.

“You are right... I wasn’t scared of anything weeks ago” the black haired admitted. “It was because of that essay! I was an entire week writing it because it was too damn long and I started seeing those shadows while I was working” he confessed and Kihyun understood. “I guess I’m just paranoid” Changkyun sighed. “I’ll try to stop, I promise” he smiled toothlessly and the elder dragged him outside the wardrobe.

“Are you hungry? I bought some food on my way home” Kihyun said and Changkyun nodded.

“Hyung” the younger called him and softly pulled from his wrist to make him stop walking. “Thank you for everything” he suddenly hugged him and Kihyun blushed a little. “I’m lucky to have you” he smiled and the elder punched his arm.

“Ugh, so cheesy” he joked and dragged his roommate to the kitchen to finally eat something.

 

 

Changkyun woke up the next morning in a tangled mess with Kihyun’s sheets - his roommate let him sleep with him again and he was really happy about it - and he yawned, finding the elder returning from the bathroom to change after a shower. “Oh, hi!” Kihyun softly said, flashing him a cute smile. “You can use the bathroom if you want to” he added and Changkyun nodded, hugging the pillow tightly before returning it to its place to stand up. “Did you sleep well?” Kihyun asked when he started searching for an outfit to wear inside his closet.

“Yeah” Changkyun grinned. “Thank you for letting me sleep here again” he bowed slightly and the elder laughed.

“It’s fine, big baby” his roommate made fun of him but he felt pretty satisfied because he managed to sleep twice with his best friend slash secret crush. The black haired tried a thousand times to tell him how he felt though he didn’t find the right moment. It was as if life was playing a twisted game with him so he just decided to drop it. Maybe he wouldn’t have to tell Kihyun, maybe Kihyun would tell him first. __‘Yeah, right’__  he thought while heading to the bathroom.

Their dorm was incredibly illuminated and Changkyun realized the elder opened all the curtains for him not to get scared. The black haired smiled to himself, closing the door behind him to then open the hot water. He finally felt awake after three weeks; his energy was slowly returning to his tired body. Changkyun didn’t think sleeping was an important part of his life but he had to admit it helped a lot. He hoped he would be able to forget about his paranoia and face his fears after what Kihyun told him the night before. __‘It isn’t that hard, right?’__  he asked himself. __‘I didn’t fear anything before, I should be able to return to my old self’__  he kept on talking inside his mind until Kihyun knocked on the bathroom’s door.

“Changkyunnie, I left your breakfast on the table, will you be okay?” his soft voice echoed around the apartment.

“Thank you, hyung!” the younger yelled to make sure the other heard him. “Are you leaving already?” he asked, a little concerned about being alone again. He knew he said he’d try to be brave but he didn’t think he was ready to be alone in there.

“Yes, big baby” Kihyun used that nickname again and Changkyun chuckled. “I have to go earlier today because I promised Jeonghan I’d help him with his part of our project” the black haired listened carefully and then closed the water, covering his body with the huge towel. Changkyun walked to the door after drying himself a little and opened it, finding his roommate there with a concerned look. “Please don’t get scared, think about what I told you last night” he said and surprisingly pecked Changkyun’s cheek, startling him but in a good way. “There’s no murderer chasing you, okay?” Kihyun kept on talking but he couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss he just received.

“Okay” the black haired nodded the moment he could get back to reality. “I’ll try my best only for you” Changkyun liked saying those cheesy things to see Kihyun’s funny reactions. “Don’t tell Hyungwon but you are my favorite hyung” he added, making his roommate laugh loudly.

“I already knew that” Kihyun went incredibly close to him and the younger’s heart raced inside his chest. “You are my favorite dongsaeng, even if you are extremely cheesy and you never sleep” he whispered in Changkyun’s ear. “Don’t tell Jooheony about it” he parted from the startled male and smiled cuter than ever in Changkyun’s opinion. “Please act like a normal person for one day, I’ll appreciate that” he said and left the apartment, leaving the black haired there with a raced heart and a strong wish to stop him and kiss the daylights out of him.

 

 _ _‘Murderer’s eyes’__  Changkyun thought when a guy stared at him for more than two seconds while he walked through the university’s crowded hallways. __‘No, don’t start it’__  he felt like a mentally unstable person. He was there alone, talking to himself inside his mind and trying not to think everyone was a fucking murderer. He couldn’t explain that irrational fear of dying that came into him weeks ago but he knew he had to control it before it controlled his whole life. __‘Think about Kihyun-hyung’__  he thought, remembering his roommate’s gorgeous grin.

Changkyun entered his classroom after a few - agonizing - minutes and greeted Hyungwon from afar. The latter was already sitting there with Mark and he was already imagining how many questions he would receive. “Hey guys” the black haired tried his best to show a convincing smile but Hyungwon knew him too well to fall for it. The tall one narrowed his eyes at him and Changkyun begged he kept his mouth shut. “Did I miss something important yesterday? I’m sorry I didn’t show up, I was sleeping-

“On Kihyun’s bed” Hyungwon finished his sentence with something he wasn’t expecting to hear and a wink followed his words. Mark stared at the two of them in confusion but Changkyun was as confused as him. “Oh yeah, he told me” his friend said and the younger found it ridiculous. Kihyun would never say those things to a person like Hyungwon. The latter was such a pervert and his roommate knew that.

“What did he tell you? We didn’t do anything, change that expression” Changkyun whined. “He just let me sleep with him because he’s a good hyung, unlike you” he placed his things on his desk to then sit by Mark’s side and saw Hyungwon gasping.

“Oh no you didn’t!” the taller one said, making Mark laugh. “I’m waaay better than that grumpy midget!” he yelled and the entire class turned around to glare at them. Apparently, their professor was already in the classroom and he was crossing his arms with an annoyed expression on his face. “I’m sorry Mr. Mun!” Hyungwon apologized, bowing deeply. “I didn’t know you were here” he explained and the elder rolled his eyes.

“Why don’t you come and sit here? Leave Mr. Tuan and Mr. Im alone for a while” their professor acted as if he was scary but the truth was he loved teasing the students to make them believe he was a cruel professor.

“But, Mr. Mun, I get high scores! Why should I sit there if I’m a good student?” Hyungwon loved questioning their teachers and Changkyun couldn’t help to chuckle.

“Maybe if you sit here today, you’ll reach your friends’ level, don’t you think?” Professor Eric smirked playfully and Hyungwon gave up, taking his things to sit up front.

“Hey, do you still see those murderers? I think you should consider seeing a specialist” Mark whispered after a few minutes of the lecture. Hyungwon wouldn’t stop looking at them with a pout and Mr. Mun seemed satisfied about it. Changkyun was having a hard time keeping his laughter in and Mark seemed to be in the same state before he spoke. The latter found out about his paranoia when he was telling Kihyun about it but he wasn’t comfortable with everyone knowing such an embarrassing thing. Thankfully, Mark was quiet and understanding, unlike the fool sitting up front named Hyungwon.

“I still do but I’m trying my best to stop” Changkyun whispered back and smiled to reassure his answer because Mark didn’t seem convinced. “Kihyun-hyung found me when I was hiding in my closet yesterday and we talked... I guess it helped a bit” he explained, shutting up every time Professor Eric turned to look at them.

“That’s good” Mark grinned, showing his enormous teeth. “You seriously need to get out of the closet” the elder joked and Changkyun let out a loud chuckle, not being able to help it.

“Mr. Im, I would like to know what’s the funny part of the lecture” Mr. Mun was staring at him with a raised brow and he apologized. “Keep it down if you want to keep your seat, maybe Mr. Chae could use some company” he said and all the other students laughed, including Mark.

“I hate you” Changkyun whispered once Professor Eric continued with the class. “I already left the closet a long time ago” he added and it was Mark’s turn to laugh though he was smart enough to do it silently.

“I know, I was joking” Mark wrote down something and he realized the board was already full of words. __‘Fuck’__  he cursed mentally and started writing too. “But I meant you should tell Kihyun-hyung” his friend whispered some more and he could see Hyungwon frowning, pretending to be mad at them for excluding him from the conversation. “What if he lets you sleep with him again and you wake up with a boner?” Mark asked and he got surprised because the other rarely talked about sexual stuff. Hyungwon was the pervert in the group and he followed closely behind but Mark never said anything; he just laughed.

“Isn’t it normal? I mean, every man on Earth wake up with a boner” Changkyun spoke in his lowest voice trying not to be heard. “I think I might have done it already... I wasn’t facing Kihyun-hyung though, maybe he didn’t notice” Mark raised his shoulders but someone tapped his arm, making him stop talking.

“Can you shut up? Thank you very much” it was Hyunsik, a guy Changkyun and Hyungwon didn’t like at all.

“Yes, hyung, my bad” the black haired answered as nicely as he could because he didn’t want to cause any trouble. He flashed him a fake smile and turned to look at Mark to roll his eyes in annoyance. “Why does he sit by my side?” he whispered almost inaudibly and Mark chuckled.

“I have no idea” the elder raised his shoulders once again and turned to look front. They both stayed in silence, not wishing to provoke Hyunsik because he always told the professors. The three of them had to leave from two classes already, all thanks to Hyunsik.

After the lecture, Hyungwon returned to his seat while insulting Professor Eric in a low voice and asked them about the little chat they had. “Just tell Kihyun-hyung already! Or maybe you think he’s trying to murder you too” Hyungwon made fun of him. “He’s got a powerful weapon, you need to be careful” he said while pointing at his own crotch and Mark burst out in laughter.

“He needs to be careful about my weapon instead” Changkyun joked. “Wait, that was too much” he regretted it right away. “Don’t ever tell him I said something like that” the other two were laughing so much he almost got a heart attack when Kihyun appeared out of nowhere.

“What are you laughing about?” the elder asked and the other two shut up.

“We are laughing because Changkyun told us a really good joke” Hyungwon answered. “Maybe you could share it with Kihyun-hyung too” the tall one said and Changkyun glared at him.

“Sure...” the younger started thinking fast and found a stupid joke in his repertory. Thankfully Kihyun laughed and he felt proud of himself.

“I was here to make sure you aren’t seeing those murderers all over” Kihyun explained. “I have to leave for my next class but I was worried” he added and the black haired blushed when he caught Hyungwon’s perverted expression.

“Don’t worry, hyung” Changkyun smiled reassuringly. “I’m fine with these two” he added and Kihyun caressed his hair with a grin before leaving the classroom.

 

 

Kihyun walked by Changkyun’s side that afternoon. They were heading to the store to buy some things. They were out of food and they needed toothpaste too. Kihyun tried not to be too obvious but he kept on glancing at his best friend with worry in his eyes. Even if Changkyun swore he was fine, the elder noticed how he looked around in a paranoid manner and how he avoided some people’s eyes. He stayed quiet though, not wishing to make a big fuss because he knew the black haired was trying his best not to be paranoid anymore. “Hey” Kihyun spoke softly but Changkyun got a bit startled anyway. “What would you like to buy for dessert? I’m really craving for ice cream” Kihyun smiled and the younger pretended he wasn’t thinking about murderers.

“We can buy ice cream if you want to, hyung” the black haired answered with a toothless grin. “You know I don’t like sweets that much but I can eat ice cream with you if you want to” he added and they finally reached the store. Changkyun opened the door for him and then waited for an old lady to enter the place. Kihyun started searching for some potato chips and their favorite onion snacks. He picked the food carefully knowing his best friend was pretty much a complicated little shit. Changkyun was checking on his cellphone when he stopped next to Kihyun and he heard a soft gasp when the younger lifted his head, followed by a hand squeezing his wrist.

“What?” the elder asked, looking around to see if there was someone suspicious. The only person he found was the cashier in front of them and Kihyun wondered if the black haired saw him as a murderer.

“N-nothing” Changkyun let go of his wrist. “I’m sorry” he added and quickly looked away, heading to the freezers to look for the ice cream Kihyun wanted so badly. “Is this one okay?” he asked and the elder nodded.

“Changkyunnie, if you want to hold my hand, I don’t mind” he offered gently, not enjoying to see his best friend as a nervous mess.

“I don’t want to bother you” Changkyun said but the elder rolled his eyes, grabbing his hand to then drag him in between the shelves.

“Thank you again” the younger smiled brightly. “I promise I’m trying” he assured and Kihyun smiled back at him.

“I believe you”

 

 

“Hey, hyung” Changkyun called him, catching his full attention. “Look, I drew you” he showed him a cute drawing that was pretty good actually. “Do you like it?” he said and Kihyun took it to see it better. “I have zero inspiration for this shit” the black haired had to write a story to then talk about it in front of the entire class as if he was in front of the cameras and he was really nervous. Kihyun wanted to help him relax but he didn’t know how. He just smiled widely and thanked him for the drawing.

“Maybe you could think about those murderers you imagined weeks ago” the elder joked because he surely didn’t want him to be scared again now that he managed to forget about his dumb fear. Changkyun glared at him and he laughed. “I’m sorry, I was just kidding” he said. “Why don’t we go to the library so you can read for a while? Maybe you’ll get some inspiration and I’ll be able to focus on this too” Kihyun was studying for a test but he was constantly getting distracted inside the apartment and maybe going somewhere else would be the solution.

“Okay, that’s a good idea” Changkyun smiled and stood up, grabbing his and Kihyun’s coat to then hand it to him. It was already dark outside and the elder wondered if the university’s library would be open at that time of the night. The two of them walked side by side, - Kihyun could feel Changkyun’s eyes on him and, lately, he was doing it a lot - not saying a word. The sky was full of gorgeous stars and the younger suddenly pointed at the biggest one. “Beautiful” he whispered and Kihyun thought he said something else but it was too low for him to hear.

“What?” the elder asked because he wanted to know what Changkyun said but the latter shook his head.

“Nothing, I just said the sky looked gorgeous” the black haired replied and suddenly stopped. They saw the library from the spot they were standing and it was definitely closed already. “Fuck” his best friend cursed and Kihyun had an idea.

“I know another library not far from here” he remembered he had seen a tiny library near the campus. The place was quiet and it never had that much people. Maybe that was good at that moment considering they needed to focus. “I saw a sign that said 24 hours outside the place” he explained because he knew Changkyun was about to ask him that.

“Okay, great” the black haired grinned and grabbed his hand. Kihyun didn’t know what came into him lately. He wasn’t scared anymore but he had the habit of intertwining their fingers out of the blue. Kihyun watched him look for his cellphone inside his pocket and open a text message Hyungwon sent him.

__I have no inspiration, do you?_ _

It said and the elder hoped he didn’t invite him to the library because he didn’t feel like seeing Hyungwon again. They were the whole day together and he was seriously craving for some time alone with Changkyun. The latter was like fresh air to Kihyun, unlike his other friends. Minhyuk - a guy that was in class with him - wouldn’t stop talking, Hyungwon was lazy but loved to annoy people, Jeonghan - his other friend - was a little dramatic and Kihyun got tired of him after a few hours. The only normal and quiet of the group was Mark but he didn’t talk much and Kihyun felt a little uncomfortable because he was Changkyun’s friend, not his. So that was it, he was tired of everyone except his lovely Changkyunnie.

__Of course not, who do you take me for?_ _

He saw the younger’s reply and laughed. “What?” he asked and Kihyun pointed at the device with his index finger. The street lamps were illuminating their path and he could see the library closer and closer to them. “Oh, you read” the black haired chuckled and the elder nodded. “We usually do this” he said. “He then falls asleep and leaves me alone” he added and Kihyun chuckled.

“I know, he’s a lazy bum” he answered, dragging Changkyun faster to the library because he was so damn cold and his coat wasn’t enough for his body to warm up. The younger’s cellphone vibrated again inside his pocket and he opened another text from Hyungwon.

__Make me some of that tasteless coffee, I’ll be there in 5 minutes_ _

Kihyun read and sighed, knowing what came next in the conversation. “Please don’t” he tried to stop Changkyun. “I don’t wanna see him” he whined. “It was enough for a day” he made his roommate laugh with the last sentence.

“Don’t worry, he won’t get up from his bed if I tell him we are out” Changkyun calmed him down. He was right, Hyungwon was too lazy to go out of the large campus in the middle of the night.

__I’m going to the library with Kihyunnie-hyung, I cannot prepare my tasteless coffee in the middle of the street :B_ _

“We are here!” Kihyun pointed at the place and felt Changkyun flinching a bit. “What’s wrong?” he asked but his best friend assured it was just a chill running down his spine.

__Where? I’ll be there in... half an hour maybe..._ _

Hyungwon sent another message and Kihyun cursed under his breath. “Why~?!” he protested and Changkyun raised his shoulders. He ended up sending him the direction, hoping he wouldn’t appear, but Kihyun wasn’t that optimistic. They let go of their hands to enter the tiny library. The elder never noticed how creepy it looked. When the sun was up in the sky, the place actually looked comfy and warm but it was a completely different sight at 2am. “Good night” Kihyun’s voice echoed around the empty, brown and beige space. The books were already carefully organized and there was only one guy behind the wooden counter.

“Oh! Good night” the librarian - a guy in his mid twenties with a rare face - greeted them to then show a creepy smile. He stood up from his chair and went closer to the wooden surface. “Are you looking for anything in special? I could help you find it” he kindly offered and Kihyun didn’t see the creepy side anymore. Maybe Changkyun made him paranoid. He hated him at that moment.

“Thank you but I think he’ll look around a little” Kihyun bowed politely and dragged the younger to the nearest bookshelf.

“Hyung, I’m scared here” the black haired whispered in the elder’s ear, startling him big time. “I saw his eyes and-

“Hey, enough with that, I thought you were over it” Kihyun sighed.

“He has a creepy aura and I’m serious about his eyes” Changkyun tugged at his sleeve like a kid. “Let’s return, I suddenly got homesick” he kept on insisting though the elder couldn’t believe those weird theories his friend invented.

“Just look for a damn book and start reading!” Kihyun went to the tables and opened his textbook to study and saw his friend finally giving up. __‘Such a kid’__  he thought, rolling his eyes and focusing only on the words written in the book. Changkyun joined him after five minutes and placed a pile of books on the table.

“Would you like some coffee?” the librarian smiled at them, walking closer to their table.

“Sure, thank you!” Kihyun tried to show his best friend the guy was nice and was clearly not a murderer but the younger didn’t seem convinced. The librarian bowed lightly to then go straight to a door that guided him straight to a dark basement. Kihyun saw a dim light coming from there and he wondered what was down there. __‘Maybe just a kitchen’__  he thought and kept on reading, missing Changkyun’s horrified expression.

“Hyung, he has a basement, we should run now” the black haired made him sigh for the umpteenth time that night. “We are the only ones here and he looks like a maniac” he added and Kihyun slapped his head.

“Stop it, Im Changkyun! You are acting like a kid” Changkyun showed him those cute puppy eyes he made every time they fought about something but he resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks. “No puppy eyes!” he scolded his best friend, slapping his head one more time and making him whine. The librarian came back before they could discuss any further and placed the cups carefully in front of the two friends.

“Enjoy” he smiled. “I’ll go smoke a cigarette outside, call me if you need anything” he bowed again and left them alone inside the library.

“I told you, he’s nice” Kihyun said after he made sure the door closed behind the guy’s back.

“Are you seriously drinking that?” Changkyun asked when the elder grabbed the cup of coffee. It smelled nice and Kihyun was sure there was nothing in the cup aside from dark and delicious coffee.

“I’m gonna show you there is nothing in here” the elder drank a little from it and burned his tongue but nothing else happened. “See? It’s only hot” he added and Changkyun sighed, hesitantly taking a sip from his cup.

“You are right... maybe I overreacted like always” he moved his black strands, combing them as a habit.

After a few minutes, Changkyun started yawning. The librarian was still outside smoking and Kihyun thought maybe they could get going because it was late and he was sure Hyungwon wouldn’t come. Their cups of coffee were almost empty and he started feeling sleepy too. “Changkyunnie, we should leave” he yawned. “You look tired” he yawned again. Changkyun’s eyes were closing and he suddenly rested his head on the opened book, falling asleep immediately. “Changkyun-ah” he touched his best friend, shaking him to make sure he woke up.

He took a few seconds to realize the black haired wasn’t moving and he was a light sleeper, a very light sleeper. Kihyun stared at his cup for a few seconds and thought maybe his roommate was right; maybe that guy was truly a murderer and he wasn’t lying. Kihyun couldn’t think anything else because, a second later, he also fell deeply asleep and all his surroundings went dark.

 

When Kihyun woke up, he didn’t understand shit. His head was spinning like crazy and his wrists hurt like hell. The place was dark except for a dim light on the corner and he could see a tiny kitchen on the other corner of the room. How much time was he out? Where was Changkyun? His mind started working in the speed of light while he tried to free his hands that were tied to a metal pipe. He desperately moved and finally his vision cleared. It was the library’s basement he was in and it was the creepiest thing ever. The walls were made of concrete and he could see rips all over it. “Changkyun” he called his best friend’s name in desperation and he heard a soft groan coming from behind him. With that, he finally understood the other’s back was pressed against his. “Changkyunnie!” he said in a medium tone of voice and the black haired shushed him.

“My head hurts” Changkyun whined. “Where are we?” he asked but didn’t take long to realize it himself. He started yelling and moving like crazy until Kihyun managed to turn around and kick the side of his leg.

“Shut up! He may come back if you scream” he whispered. “God, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you” he apologized and he suddenly felt like crying. They were inside a dark basement, about to die, and he couldn’t help but drop a few tears. “You were right about everything” he sniffed and Changkyun cried too. “A-and I saw something creepy in him too” he admitted and moved back to his previous position because his wrists were dying..

“I understand everything now” the younger said in between his sobs. “I was paranoid for a reason” he kept on going. “My mind was only trying to warn me” he invented his silly theories but Kihyun wasn’t sure anymore. What if his best friend had some kind of gift? Maybe he predicted their death. “Hyung, I have something to say before I die” Changkyun sniffed and Kihyun noticed his cries faded a little.

“G-go ahead” the elder’s heart was beating so fast he didn’t know if he’d be able to listen to what his friend would say but he did his best.

“I love you” Kihyun managed to hear him clearly though he didn’t understand. Was Changkyun confessing or was he saying it as a friend?

“I love you too, Changkyunnie, you already know that” he impatiently tried to get rid of the rope that was strangling his wrists.

“No, you don’t get it” the younger made him realize it was an actual confession and he wished to punch him so badly. “I’m in love with you” he whispered.

“What a nice moment to confess, you idiot!” Kihyun exploded. He couldn’t believe how stupid his friend had been. They were about to die and they wouldn’t be able to enjoy their time together because Changkyun managed to hide his feelings until that moment. Kihyun always loved the younger but he thought he was straight, that was the reason he tried to forget it and he was so angry at himself for it. He wasn’t only angry at himself, Changkyun had the fault too, that little shit. “Why didn’t you do it earlier?! In case you didn’t notice, we are about to die in the hands of a creepy maniac!” he yelled and Changkyun apologized a thousand times.

“I was scared you wouldn’t love me back” the younger’s voice was low and he sounded ashamed.

“Well, guess what? I love you back, idiot” he wanted to slap the other’s face but he couldn’t because of that stupid rope. Changkyun cried harder again when he heard his words and Kihyun felt his head going backwards to rest on his shoulder. “I want to punch your face, Im Changkyun” he tried not to cry anymore. “If only I could get rid of these ropes” he said and they both shut up when they heard the wooden door opening.

“Hyung” Changkyun whispered. “We are gonna die” he added in a desperate tone. “I don’t wanna die!” he moved his arms in an attempt to get rid of the rope. “I’m too young to die!” he didn’t stop talking and Kihyun understood his behavior but it was better to think about a plan to escape instead of just crying.

“There must be a way-

“Well, hello” the librarian had that creepy smile on his face again. Thankfully, Changkyun couldn’t see him because he was already screaming for help and Kihyun didn’t even want to imagine what he could do if he saw that creepy face. “Oh, don’t worry, it’ll be painless” he giggled. “You’ll just end up like them” he moved a curtain that was under the stairs - Kihyun craned his neck to see him because he went to Changkyun’s side this time - and revealed something that made him feel nauseous. He had almost 6 bodies inside a huge freezer and the black haired started yelling again. Kihyun almost threw up but he managed not to. He just reached for Changkyun’s hand that was close to his and achieved his objective of making him stop yelling. Maybe there was a way to get out. If only he could find something sharp.

“Why are you doing this?” Kihyun asked to gain some time. He had a special talent to pretend he was interested in people’s lives. “What’s your name?” he made another question and felt Changkyun squeezing his hand.

“Didn’t I introduce myself earlier?” the librarian asked in confusion. “My bad” he said and bowed lightly. “I’m Jang Dongchul” the guy told them his name and Kihyun started thinking maybe he wasn’t that smart.

“I’m Kihyun, it’s nice meeting you” the elder talked some more because he needed time to find a sharp object. He desperately looked around and saw some knifes and scissors on top of the counter. __‘Damn it, it’s too far away’__ his mind was working fast but he couldn’t find a solution yet and he was growing impatient. Changkyun was squeezing his hand so hard he believed his fingers would leave a mark and he wanted to talk to him so he would finally react and talk too. “You have a nice place down here” he lied, softly moving his free hand to try taking it out from the rope once again.

“Oh, thank you” Dongchul seemed to be distracted. “I built it myself after I killed my father” he smiled. “I wanted to change everything so it didn’t remind me of him” he explained as if it was something normal and Kihyun knew Changkyun was doing his best not to scream again. Everything was so ridiculous he didn’t know if he should cry or laugh. They were inside a basement about to be murdered after he assured his best friend there were no murderers out there. “He had a butchery here but I like books, not dead animals” he talked as if he was in some kind of trance.

“We like books a lot too” Kihyun forced a smile on his features. “Right, Changkyunnie?” he asked and the younger quickly answered with a simple ‘yes’. “You seem to be smart” he complimented Dongchul and saw him smiling proudly.

“I am” he chuckled. “But no one believes me” he suddenly frowned.

“We believe you!” Changkyun spoke for the second time since Dongchul entered the basement.

“Thank you! You are so nice” the murderer sat in the middle of the room; in a place they could both see him. “I’ve been alone for a long time, maybe we could talk for a while before I kill you” he smiled creepily again and Kihyun smiled back.

“Sure” he tried not to show he was lying. “Maybe Changkyun could tell you a joke, he’s very funny” he bent his arm to hit Changkyun with his elbow, even if it was almost impossible in that position. His arms hanging above his head were getting numb and his blood wasn’t reaching his fingers anymore.

“Yes, please! I love jokes!” Dongchul seemed to be happy and Changkyun started blabbering about anything that came into his head. It had the effect Kihyun wished for. Dongchul was laughing out loud, asking for more and he didn’t hear the door of the library opening. Kihyun wondered if it was another client and he hoped the person heard them because he was getting desperate. He couldn’t reach the weapons because they were too far away and he didn’t know how many jokes his best friend had in his repertory. The latter was nervous and he acted well under pressure but he wasn’t the king of jokes. “Another one!” the murderer said after a few agonizing minutes and Kihyun was only focusing on the outside’s noise.

“Um...” Changkyun was running out of inspiration. “Um... I” he paused again and Dongchul stood up.

“Okay, I think it’s time” he went to the tiny kitchen to grab a huge knife Kihyun believed belonged to his father and those scissors he spotted earlier.

“Please don’t kill us! I have more!” Changkyun yelled while Dongchul went closer to them.

“You are very funny and I kind of like you two” he said and Kihyun heard the basement’s doorknob turning. “But I have to do this, you had the bad luck of coming here past midnight and you also accepted my coffee” he smiled creepily again and Kihyun took that chance to scream as loud as he could so the murderer wouldn’t notice the door opening. Changkyun yelled too, even if he didn’t realize someone was there to help them. Kihyun saw Dongchul closer and closer to Changkyun but the newcomer had a long wooden bar in his hand and hit the murderer hard on his nape, making him fall on the floor unconscious. The knife almost cut the younger’s waist when it slipped from Dongchul’s hands and the scissors landed on his lap.

Kihyun looked up when he managed to calm down a bit and he found Hyungwon there with a smile on his face. The elder never thought he would be happy to see Hyungwon but he seriously wanted to hug him. “Hyungwon!” he called the tall one’s name and Changkyun did the same thing.

“I love you, Hyungwonie-hyung” the black haired was crying again and he jumped at Hyungwon once he freed the both of them from those ropes.

“Why did you take so long?! Asshole!” Kihyun pretended he was mad and punched Hyungwon’s arm.

“I suddenly got inspiration but, when I went upstairs to show Changkyunnie, you weren’t there and I got worried because it was already 4am” he explained while Changkyun cried on his chest and squeezed his skinny form. “So I decided to come here but the place was empty and I heard you talking” he smiled. “I already called the police” he said and Kihyun got impressed.

“Wow, I thought you were useless” Kihyun shook his head in disbelief. “I never thought I would say this to you but... thank you, Hyungwon-ah, you saved us” he patted the taller one’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome” Hyungwon felt proud of himself. “I did it only for Changkyun” he joked and earned another punch from Kihyun.

“I hate you so much” the elder crossed his arms over his chest and they went upstairs in case Dongchul woke up.

 

After the police arrived, they sat on the sidewalk in silence. Hyungwon was resting his head against the wall, already sleeping, and Changkyun was resting it on Kihyun’s shoulder. The elder remembered about his confession from earlier and he wanted to talk but Hyungwon was there and all the policemen were asking them questions from time to time. It wasn’t a good moment considering they were about to get killed half an hour ago.

The sun was slowly rising, illuminating their tired faces and making the dark circles under their eyes extremely visible. “Boys, you can leave now, he’ll go to prison so you don’t need to worry anymore” a policeman said and Changkyun shook Hyungwon from his shoulder’s to wake him up.

“Thank you, officer” Kihyun bowed and stood up, dragging the other two with him.

 

Once they were inside their apartment, Kihyun ran to the bathroom to shower. He couldn’t stand it anymore and he could wait a little longer to talk. Changkyun showered too and Kihyun felt his bed sinking a bit when the younger went to lay in front of him. “Hi” the black haired whispered, intertwining their fingers to then stare into his roommate’s eyes. His stare was soft and loving, even if he was dead tired. “I’m sorry for confessing in a situation like that...” he apologized but Kihyun told him it was okay. “Can I try again?” he asked going a little closer to Kihyun.

“Sure” the elder yawned, unable to hide his sleepy state.

“Kihyunnie-hyung” the younger started, making him chuckle. “I’m madly in love with you” he added and Kihyun’s heart raced despite his tiredness. “Do you want to start dating?” he asked and the elder nodded with a grin.

“I’m in love with you too” Kihyun whispered. “I just don’t get why” he made Changkyun whine with those words but stopped him as he leaned in, locking their lips in a soft kiss. Kihyun never thought his best friend would be so good at kissing. The way his mouth moved against his own was perfect and his hair felt soft under his digits. Kihyun pulled him closer by his neck and deepened the kiss, using his tongue and tasting the strawberry flavor of Changkyun’s toothpaste.

The bedroom was silent while they kissed and the sunlight was hitting their closed lids. Changkyun’s arms were squeezing Kihyun’s waist and they couldn’t get enough of each other. It was funny how the elder’s nerves faded right away, indicating how comfortable he felt around Changkyun. Even if they never kissed before, Kihyun believed they were made for each other. “We have to thank Hyungwon for this, we could buy him an expensive pillow” Kihyun whispered when they parted and Changkyun laughed.

“That’s a good idea” the younger hugged him tightly after that. “I can’t believe we were about to get killed” Changkyun murmured. “I read something about people disappearing after going to the library but the report said they left the place and got missing on the streets, that’s why I decided to just forget about it” he said and Kihyun squeezed him harder, pecking his shoulder lovingly.

“Shh, let’s not talk about it” he seriously wanted to relax at that moment; he was dead tired. “Kiss me” he whispered after parting to look at his roommate’s face. Changkyun didn’t need to be told twice; he just smiled and kissed him again and again until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

“So, how was it that you two got together again?” Minhyuk asked in disbelief, wishing to hear the story from someone that wasn’t the hero of the night named Hyungwon.

“Let’s just say I was a coward that confessed when we were about to get killed” Changkyun answered and they all laughed. Kihyun pecked his lips and Hyungwon started talking about the night before again, saying how brave he was and how he hit the murderer with a wooden stick he found behind the desk.

“And then Changkyun hugged me and told me he loved me” he finished his story and Changkyun blushed.

“I didn’t do something like that!” he protested.

“Yes, you did” Kihyun couldn’t lie.

“You too?” Changkyun touched his chest as if he was hurt to hear that from him. “I thought you loved me!” he whined.

“I do, Changkyunnie, but I cannot lie” Kihyun said. “You cried like a little baby last night and it was perfectly understandable” he tried to fix things but Changkyun pretended he was mad at him. “Will you forgive me if I kiss you?” he asked and the younger nodded. “You are so easy!” he joked but ended up locking their lips together. Their friends complained after the fourth kiss and they had to stop for a while. They went on when they returned to their dorm and they discovered they’d need a lot of will power to let go.


	11. The hot guy from the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I call pure smut xD hahaha  
> Hope you like it ^^  
> This one is rated so run away if you don't like explicit things :B  
> <3

Kihyun moaned loudly when a third finger entered him, thrusting along with the other two. His entrance was being stretched in the most delicious way and he couldn’t feel better. His head was spinning like crazy due to his drunken state and he knew he would never do something like that if he was sober but he couldn’t care less when his body jerked in pleasure. The guy behind him - he couldn’t remember his name - suddenly pulled out and he whined, demanding him to keep on going. Kihyun’s orgasm was near and he didn’t want him to stop. “So impatient” the low and deep voice whispered in his ear before he felt arms flipping him over to climb in between his parted legs. “Here I go” he added, kissing his lips hungrily like they’d been doing the whole night.

Kihyun waited for something to happen though the other was taking too long and he wondered what was he doing. “Hurry” he said in between their connected lips and the guy above him chuckled. He didn’t answer to Kihyun’s demand but he guided his erection to the latter’s entrance, slowly penetrating it. Kihyun felt himself being stretched further and further each second. He thought it would be painful considering he hadn’t done it in a while but maybe alcohol was easing the pain. A hand went to stroke his untouched cock and he couldn’t take it anymore. His hips went upwards to create friction and the other understood he could move already.

The one above him thrust hard and fast inside of him. Their moans were filling the room, together with the sound of skin against skin. “W-what was your n-name again?” he whispered in between gasps and groans. Before the other could say anything he felt hands squeezing his thighs and a mouth latching to his neck.

“Changkyun” the guy answered, slowing down a bit to stare at Kihyun’s face and taking that chance to place his thighs on top of his shoulders. Kihyun moaned even louder - if it was possible - in that position. The hard member went deeper inside of him and he could feel his orgasm creeping up to him. The hand stroking his cock was gone so he did it himself, feeling the intense need of releasing. Changkyun noticed it and locked their lips once again, using his tongue to kiss Kihyun roughly. The latter felt fingers pinching his nipple and those thrusts becoming erratic. Kihyun couldn’t take it anymore and came in between their hot bodies with a scream of Changkyun’s name.

The one above him didn’t take long to follow, releasing inside the condom to then move a few more times. Kihyun felt cool air reaching his entrance when Changkyun pulled out, making it clench out of reflex. Changkyun pecked his lips lovingly before getting up to throw the condom away. Kihyun watched him search for some tissues but he couldn’t stay awake for long. His drunken state took over him and he fell asleep on the fluffy bed of that expensive hotel their friends hired for their wedding.

 

 

Changkyun woke up the next morning, feeling relaxed and satisfied. The night before was amazing and he really liked Kihyun. Maybe he could ask him out that morning because he surely wanted to know him better. They met in the afternoon when they both arrived late to the marriage ceremony their friends were holding at a church in Jeju. Changkyun was glad he wasn’t the only one that fell asleep in that fluffy hotel bed because it would have been embarrassing. They sat together at the back and talked the whole time. They ate a lot at dinner and drank a lot too. Changkyun didn’t like alcohol that much so he stopped at some point but Kihyun kept on going until he suddenly kissed him. Changkyun felt some kind of spark in between them and he confirmed it when they went to the younger’s room right after and had incredible sex. Changkyun doubted the other would remember anything. He forgot his name two times the night before and he wouldn’t be surprised if the other didn’t remember him at all that morning.

Changkyun opened his eyes and found a gorgeous man sleeping by his side. His chest was slowly raising and the younger noticed he had a leg on top of him. His skin felt soft against his own and he smiled toothlessly at the sight. Changkyun’s hand went upwards to caress Kihyun’s face and he ran his fingers through Kihyun’s light brown locks, waking him up in the process. The latter was a light sleeper like him and he grinned the moment their eyes locked. They didn’t say a word, they just stared at each other’s eyes. Kihyun covered his mouth and nose with the white sheets, making Changkyun chuckle. “Hi” the elder said and his voice sounded funny behind that cloth.

“Hi” Changkyun replied, bringing Kihyun closer from his waist. The latter got surprised but quickly lowered the sheets to peck his lips and then he covered his mouth again. Changkyun laughed at his behavior, finding him adorable. He couldn’t believe that adorable thing was under him the night before, demanding him to go faster and harder.

“I didn’t forget your name” Kihyun spoke, uncovering his lips and nose to do so. “It’s Changkyun” he said, letting out a soft giggle right after. Changkyun smiled at him and nodded, feeling relieved the elder didn’t forget who he was. It would be really awkward if he had to explain they had sex the night before. Kihyun was really drunk so he was glad he remembered some things. “What’s mine?” he asked and the younger laughed.

“Kihyun” he answered, pecking the light brown haired’s lips once again. “Yoo Kihyun” he added as he remembered his last name. He read it when they were on the table having dinner.

“Wow, you also know my last name” Kihyun got surprised but kept on kissing Changkyun’s lips repeatedly. “You were Kim, right?” he asked more questions and the younger couldn’t help to chuckle. “That reaction tells me I’m wrong” Kihyun brushed his chin with his fingers to think and his lips formed a cute pout while doing so. “I can only think about Kim” he said after a few minutes of silence and they both laughed - Kihyun just did it because Changkyun did it but he didn’t seem ashamed for forgetting his last name -.

“Im” Changkyun told him and Kihyun gasped.

“I was really close!” he enthusiastically said. “It’s very similar, you have to admit that” Kihyun made him laugh again and he nodded only because he was being adorable as hell. “Am I being too loud? You are so quiet and I feel a little annoying right now” Changkyun shook his head at that and pecked his lips for the thousand time. “I see, you are a man of words” he joked and the younger laughed, nodding to go on with the joke. “It’s a shame because you have such a sexy voice” Kihyun tried to manipulate him and it was funny. “I loved it when you moaned in my ear last night” he whispered to then bite Changkyun’s lower lip, managing to turn him on a little. “It’s a shame I cannot remember everything well... maybe we should do it again to make sure I don’t forget this time” he caressed Changkyun’s upper body with his digits, brushing the skin teasingly. How did he go from an adorable thing to this? He couldn’t explain it but he loved it.

Kihyun lowered his face, sucking and kissing all over Changkyun’s torso and making his cock twitch in anticipation. The light brown haired took the hard member into his mouth and used his hand to massage his balls. Changkyun couldn’t help to groan and his fingers slid through those soft strands of hair. He needed something to hold on to and Kihyun’s hair was the only thing he found. The latter didn’t wait to bob his head in a fast speed, deep-throating him even further than the night before and using every chance he had to swallow around the tip. Changkyun became a breathing and gasping mess under Kihyun; he just hoped his fingers weren’t squeezing the light brown locks too hard.

Changkyun loved the blow job Kihyun gave him in their night of passionate sex but he loved that one even more. The elder seemed to be more precise when he was sober and he added those low hums that sent pleasant vibrations to his shaft, making his orgasm near very fast. He didn’t know how long he would last like that. Kihyun expertly relaxed his throat every time he took the member in to then swallow just in time. Changkyun’s back arched at the intense pleasure and his hips started moving to meet Kihyun’s bobbing. The latter placed his palm on Changkyun’s hipbone to prevent him from thrusting and the hand that was on his balls changed to stroke his hard cock. The hot mouth let go of his erection but he kept on jerking it off. The younger felt how those soft lips kissed around his thighs until he felt a tongue licking his balls. “Fuck” he cursed, letting go of Kihyun’s hair not to pull too hard on it and clenching his fists around the white sheets of the hotel’s bed. His moans were loud and he hoped none of his friends heard him because he knew their rooms were near his.

Kihyun let go of him after a few more licks and he reached for the lube they used the night before to then grab Changkyun’s fingers and cover them with it. The light brown haired was on his lap, with his knees placed at each side of Changkyun’s hipbones. The younger didn’t hesitate when Kihyun started kissing his lips hungrily and moved his fingers to his already stretched entrance. He used two digits to then start moving them in and out, earning satisfied and long moans from his companion. The latter was bouncing on Changkyun’s lap, fucking himself with his long fingers and he couldn’t help to add another. It was such a hot sight; he loved seeing Kihyun in all his naked glory, with that sunlight illuminating his gorgeous body. Changkyun stared at him while preparing his hole, admiring those expressions of pure pleasure and those loud moans he let out. The younger’s free hand landed on Kihyun’s chest to pinch one of those tempting nipples and he then sat up to take the other in his mouth. “Ah!” Kihyun’s scream echoed around the room, giving Changkyun confidence to go on. The elder even lost his balance a little and he decided to go with a fourth finger, moving his hand faster than before. “C-Changkyun” Kihyun moaned his name. “D-do it now” he demanded and Changkyun let go of him, making him whine at the loss. “Damn, t-that was good” he chuckled and quickly searched for a condom, placing it on Changkyun’s already leaking cock.

They kissed hungrily once the condom was already set and Kihyun took that chance to pour some lube on the hard member to then lower himself on it. “How can you be so perfect?” Changkyun asked in disbelief when Kihyun parted to bite on his lower lip. He was obviously trying to ease the pain but he looked so hot like that, biting his lip sensually.

“I w-was born this w-way” Kihyun made him chuckle but he shut up the moment he started bouncing on his lap. “Ah! M-move with me” the elder demanded and he complied. He thrust inside Kihyun, going as deep as he could and trying to hit his prostate with every single move. Apparently, he was doing his job well, judging by those long moans that were louder each second. “Oh, fuck!” Kihyun cursed in between gasps and mewls. “H-harder” he asked for more and Changkyun’s hands squeezed his butt as he tried to go deeper. His cock was twitching like crazy and he didn’t know how much he would last Kihyun seemed to be in the same state. His bouncing was starting to get weaker and Changkyun had the idea of lifting him up to then pin him against the wall and keep on thrusting.

The younger tried his best to speed up and he felt confident with those loud screams that left Kihyun’s lips. Changkyun saw him stroking his own member with one hand while the other rested on the younger’s nape not to fall and it was the hottest sight. Changkyun kissed Kihyun’s lips roughly and, after their tongues played for a few minutes, they both came together, parting to moan. The light brown haired arched his neck backwards while releasing in between their sweaty bodies and Changkyun squeezed Kihyun’s thighs while releasing into the condom.

They both moved and kissed until they felt completely satisfied. They parted to breathe and stared into each other’s eyes. They couldn’t help to giggle, thinking about what they did and thinking about the large possibility of the whole building hearing them. “I definitely love it when you are loud” Kihyun joked, pecking the younger’s lips to then smile at him.

“I love it when you are loud too” Changkyun winked and then took his companion back to the bed, getting out of his body once he landed on top of him. “What do you say if I clean us up and we go have lunch together?” he asked, hoping the other would accept.

“Lunch? Is it that late?” Kihyun took his cellphone to check on the hour. “Yup, it’s that late” they both laughed. “I’d love to” the light brown haired answered his previous question and he smiled. “What do you say if we keep on seeing each other after we get back to Seoul? I’d like to know you better” it was Kihyun’s turn to wink.

“I’d love that” Changkyun pecked the already swollen lips. “Now that I think about it, why don’t we shower? I feel dirty” he proposed and Kihyun giggled, pushing him to then ran to the bathroom. Changkyun followed him and they started kissing again.

 

 

“Were you two in your honeymoon?” Hoseok - Changkyun’s friend - asked and they both blushed. They didn’t manage to sit down before their friends saw them and they realized they all heard them. “I swear I could have heard you all the way from Seoul” he made them blush deeper.

“Shut the fuck up, Hoseok” Changkyun said, even if he was terribly embarrassed. “Hyung” he added when a deadly glare was thrown at him.

“That’s better” Hoseok smiled. “Sit down, I promise we wont say anything” he added and they complied.

“We should have ordered room service” Kihyun whispered in his ear, making him chuckle.

“Yeah, we should” he whispered back and they were the whole lunch trying to ignore the teasing comments their friends threw at them.


End file.
